Ifall for you
by fictionfanatic001
Summary: Carly and Freddie are about to get married, right when Sam comes to visit from California. How will Sam react? Does Sam and Freddie fall for eachother? Does Freddie have second thoughts about the wedding?
1. Chapter 1

Ifall for you

Chapter 1 (Freddie`s P.O.V)

_It was 2:00am, I was sitting on my coach watching TV, as a slowly start to fall asleep. "I got to get some sleep," I said to myself. I turned off the TV and quickly got up, walked into my bedroom, and lied down on my bed. As soon as I lied down a herd a knock on my door._

"Freddie its Carly! Open up!"

_"what is she doing here at 2:00 in the morning," I asked myself. I got up and opened door._

"Hi honey," Carly said, she kissed me on the cheek, and walked over to couch, sat down, and turned on the TV. I followed and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you," she asked.

"No, I couldn't sleep anyway, its fine," I said giving her a reassuring smile. She lied her head on shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around her.

"I'm not Trying to be rude or anything, but why did you come by at 2:00am in the morning, its really early," I asked, hoping she wouldn't take my question the wrong way.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just really worried about the wedding," she said.

"I know babe, but what is there to worry about," I asked.

"Well...i don't know, I just have a feeling that something is going to go wrong, this is the most important day of my life."

"Uhh...you mean OUR lives," I asked jokingly. she giggled.

"Look," I said as i grabbed her hands, "everything is going to be ok, there's nothing to worry about, our wedding is going to be perfect." I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, I needed that...well, its like two in the morning, so... i guess i better go," she said.

We both stood up, and I walked her to the door.

"I love you," she said with a smile on her face. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said. She wrapped her arms around my neck, as i grabbed her waist, we leaned in and kissed. After around 12 seconds we both pulled away.

"Bye," she said still smiling.

"Bye."

_Once she left I climbed back in bed, hoping to fall asleep, but as soon as I was about to, my phone rang. I grabbed the phone and answered._

"Hello," I said.

"HEY FREDWARD!"

_I knew instantly that it was Sam!_

"Hey, how have you been," I asked excitedly.

"Pretty good, how about yourself," she asked.

"Not bad, so whats up."

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm on a plane right now, I'm coming back to Seattle for a while," she said.

_My eyes lit up, and I jumped out of bed, I was so happy! Sam moved to California after graduation, about two years ago to chase her dreams of becoming a famous singer and actress, so to hear that she is coming back after so long is very exciting!_

"Oh my god, that's great I cant wait to see you, its been so long," I told her.

"I know!...but I need you to do me a favor," she asked.

"Anything," I said, "what do you need me to do."

"Well I need a place to stay for a couple of days, if you don't mind, just until I find a hotel," she asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind, that's fine with me," I said.

"Great, so I will see you at the airport in two hours," she said.

"Ok see ya...wait, WHAT!," I yelled!

"Bye," she said, hanging up on me.

_I turned the light on in my bedroom. "just great" I thought to myself. Just as I started getting ready I realized something, the wedding! "oh my god, Sam dose not know about the wedding!," I said to myself. Shes gonna be pissed..._

**I would like to apologize for not posting this sooner, my computer has not been letting me get on fan fiction for some reason, so I have not been able to post. I am currently using my dads desktop, with that being said I cant post as much as I would like to, but I'm going to try as hard as I can to keep this up. I would especially like to apologize to seddieSUPERFAN101 (Macy) since she has been waiting since August for me to post this, so for that, thank you, I would like to thank her for giving me this story idea as well! I will try and post when I can,**

**Fictionfanatic001 :D **

**P.S I promise, there is going to be a lot more seddie to come. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Freddie's P.O.V)  
><em>I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, brushed my teeth, grabbed a bite to eat, and headed over to Carly's apartment. I banged on her door.<em>

"Carly, its Freddie," I yelled. Carly opened her door. She stood at her door, she was pissed.

"Can I help you, its almost three in the morning!"

"Well you barged into my apartment and I didn't get on you for it, now did I," I said. I smiled at her, and she eventually started giggling.

"oh, shut up," she said jokingly. "Now seriously, what are you doing here at almost three in the morning."

"Sam called, she's on a plane back to Seattle, and your coming with me to get her," I said.

"Really! God, I haven't seen Sam in so long…wait a minute…why didn't she tell me…she told you over me," she said, her face fell.

"Now I'm sure she didn't do that on purpose, she must have forgot or something, or maybe she figured that I would tell you," I said.

_I felt bad for Carly, I knew that she was kind of offended by that. I put my arm around her._

"don't take it the wrong way, its no big deal…now go get dressed, we got to be at the airport by four o'clock."

"kk," she said.

_She ran upstairs to get dressed, and I sat down on the couch waiting for her, once we were both ready, we drove down to the airport in my truck to pick up Sam. We walked inside of the airport and waited for Sam anxiously. _

"Carly," I said.

"Yeah," she said.

"You know, Sam still doesn't know about the wedding," I told her. She looked at me and spoke.

"I was going to tell her weeks ago, but I was afraid of how she was going to react."

"Same here," I told her. "But we have to tell her…tonight! Our wedding is in less than a mouth."

"Yeah, your right," she said.

_Soon after she we saw Sam (with her load of luggage) running towards us. She had a big smile on her face, and so did Carly and I. I am thrilled to see her after such a long time. She looked so beautiful…wait a minute, I'm getting married soon! She threw down all of her luggage and hugged me._

"Freddie! I haven't see you in so long, I missed you," Sam said. She looked over at Carly who seemed to be a bit disappointed.

"Carls! How could I forget about you." Carly smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so happy to see you, we have a lot of catching up to do," Carly said.

"we sure do," Sam said.

"where are you saying," Carly asked.

_Oh god! I didn't tell Carly!_

"Well I'm staying with Freddie for a couple of days, just until I can find a hotel close to you guys," she said.

Carly looked over at me and said to Sam "Your staying with Freddie, He didn't tell me that,"

I answered "Sorry about that, I forgot to tell you, she asked me if she could stay with me, but like she said, she is only going to stay with me for a couple of nights, no big deal," I said. I elbowed her.

There was an awkward silence.

"um…is there something I'm missing here, you both are acting a little…strange," Sam said.

Carly and I looked at each other.

"No," I said. "everything is fine, don't you worry, now come on lets get back to our apartments," I said.

_We all got in my truck (including Sam's luggage that we loaded in it) and headed back to our apartments, where Carly and I plan to tell Sam our dirty little secret.  
><em>  
><strong>I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for this great story idea, and for hanging in there for almost 5 mouths for me to post this. Also I would love to know what you all think about this story, it would mean the world to me if you could write a review for me. I promise that seddie is going to happen soon. THANKS! :D<br>Love, FictionFanatic001**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Freddie's P.O.V)  
><em>Carly, Sam, and I had just arrived at our apartment building and headed up stairs. Carly grabbed her keys and opened up her door.<em>

"why don't you two come in for a little while," Carly said, so we both walked into her apartment, I walked towards Carly, while Sam walked towards the kitchen.

_Same old Sam, hasn't changed a bit, you gotta love her! Carly gave me a signal. I knew that she wanted me to tell Sam._

"Sam, why don't you sit down, Carly and I have to tell you something."

"ok, then," she said. She grabbed an apple, walked back towards us, and sat down on the couch. "what's up."

"There is something that Carly and I haven't told you, that we need to tell you now…when you left Carly and I started hanging out a lot more and we got to know each other a little more," I said, I looked over at Carly, and signaled her to pick up from where I left off.

"so we both ended up dating, and a few mouths ago Freddie proposed, and now were getting married…in less than a mouth," she said.

_Sam just looked at us, she was completely silent. It was a bit awkward, I was getting worried.  
><em>  
>"your not mad are you," I asked.<p>

She sighed and then spoke. "Well I'm kinda mad that you guys never told me that you were getting married, and went two years without telling we that you were dating!"

"It was actually a year and nine mouths," Carly said.

"whatever," Sam continued, "but I'm not mad at the fact that your getting married, I'm really happy, Carly, if Freddie makes you happy, and Freddie, if Carly makes you happy, then i`m happy for the both of you."

Carly smiled at me and looked back over at Sam. "thanks for understanding, you're the greatest," she said, they hugged each other.

_Carly looked back over at me and wrapped her arms around me and said "I love you." I looked over at Sam, her face fell, even though she said all the things that she said I don't know if she really meant it, I really worry about Sam, she's my best friend (now since Carly and I are about to get married). I kept that in mind, so I didn't say I love you back, I looked back over at Carly, and she leaned in and kissed me. _

We pulled apart and Sam spoke "um…you guys, I think I left something out in the truck, I'm gonna go." Sam looked over at me "see you back at your apartment Freddie." She walked out and shut the door.

"Well that was a bit odd, do you think she is ok," Carly asked.

"I hope so," I said.

_Carly kissed me yet again…_

**Sorry for posting twice in one day, I'm just getting very excited about the story! Also I apologize for this chapter being so short, I hope to have the next chapter be a bit longer, also the next chapter is going to be in Sam's Point of view. So…how was she REALLY feeling about Carly and Freddie getting married? You will soon find out! I would love it if you could leave a review, I'm dieing to know what you all think so far! Lastly I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this great story idea! :D  
>Love, FictionFanatic001<strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's P.O.V  
><em>I closed the door the Carly`s apartment and ran outside to Freddie's truck. I leaned against the truck and took a minute or so to collect my thoughts and to try and calm down, but it was no use. I didn't really understand why I was feeling this way. I felt depressed but also very angry, I couldn't help myself, I punched the side of the truck, leaving a huge dent, I knew Freddie wouldn't be to happy about that. "I have to get away," I said to myself. I noticed that Freddie left his keys in his truck, so I opened the door, got in, started his truck and drove off to clear my mind. I drove to a little dinner about three miles from the apartment. I walked inside, and I couldn't help but notice a waiter that looked familiar, it didn't take long for me to realize who it was.<br>_  
>"Tbo," I asked. He looked over and stared at me for a second.<p>

"Oh my god, Sam Pucket, is that you," he asked. I smiled and nodded, he ran up and hugged me, you could see the excitement he was feeling from seeing me again.

"Where have you been, I haven't seen you in years," he asked.

"I flew to California after I graduated from college because I wanted to chase my dream of becoming a famous singer and actress, but I decided to come back to Seattle and visit for a while, and why aren't you still working at the Groovie Smoothie," I asked.

"well, I decided to quit and get a job at this dinner since I got paid more, and I really wanted to rent an apartment, so this was the only way I could do that," He said.

"Oh ok then," I said, I looked down, thoughts about my conversation with Carly and Freddie started creeping up on me. Tbo observed.

"Is something wrong, you look kinda sad," he said. I looked back up at him and confessed.

"yeah, something is wrong, that's why I'm here, I wanted to clear my head," I stated.

"well why don't you sit down, I will get you a cup of coffee, and we can talk about it, that good with you," he asked.

"I guess," I said, so I sat down like he told me to do, while he went back up behind the counter and made me a steaming hot cup of coffee. He handed me the coffee and sat down.

"What's on your mind kiddo," he asked.

"Well Carly and Freddie just told me that their engaged and going to get married in few weeks, I guess i`m still trying to get that through my head," I told him.

"Wow! Carly and Freddie are engaged, I didn't even know they ever dated," he said.

"I didn't either until about a half hour ago," I stated.

"I never would have guess," he said.

"Really, I always thought that Carly would fall for Freddie," I said.

"well if were being honest here I always thought that you and Freddie would fall for each other."

"Me and Freddie! Really," I asked.

"Yah, you guys got closer over the years, it just made me think that maybe you two would get together."

"Freddie Doesn't or ever had liked me in… THAT way," I reinforced.

"Are you kidding me? Of Corse he did! His eyes always light up when he sees you," Tbo said.

"hmm…"

There was an awkward silence, until finally, Tbo broke the ice.

"Sam…," He asked me.

"Is that why your upset, do you have feelings for Freddie," He asked me.

My face fell. "I don't know Tbo, to tell you the truth back and high school and college I really liked him a lot, but I tried to convince myself that I didn't like him and I always thought that it would be weird to date my best guy friend you know, but now since I know that Carly and Freddie are engaged, and i`m feeling that way I am now, I think I may still have feelings for him…"

"I KNEW IT! SEDDIE ALL THE WAY!," Tbo yelled.

"Tbo!" I yelled back.

"sorry," he took a second and paused but then spoke again, "look, I know this may be hard for you to deal with, but there is nothing really you can do about all this, its too late now, your going to have to except the fact that Carly and Freddie are engaged, but you know what Sam, your absolutely beautiful and any man would be lucky to be with you, you just have to wait for the right man, and maybe Freddie isn't the one your looking for."

I smiled back at Tbo, "Yeah I think your right, Thanks, I needed that…I need to go back to the apartment though, Its nice to see you again," I said.

"Its nice to see you too, stop in anytime," he said.

"I will, bye," I said. I shut the door behind me and walked out to the truck, out of no where two cops appeared.

"Can I help you," I said sarcastically.

"Yes, your under arrest," one of the cops said, while the other hand cuffed me, I lost it.

"What for," I yelled.

"Auto theft," he said. They both walked me over to their cop car.

"WHAT! I didn't steal this truck, I borrowed it from a friend," I said.

"Yah, sure you did," one of the cops said sarcastically.

"how much worse can this day get!"

**I would like to thank yet again seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this story idea. I encourage all of you to write a review and telling me what you think so far, or maybe what I could improve on, it would really mean a lot to me. Thanks! :D  
>FictionFanatic001 <strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's P.O.V  
><em>One of the cops drove me to Freddie's apartment building, while the other cop drove his truck to the apartment building. I'm not scared of Freddie, but i`m really scared about his reaction. Both cops took me upstairs to Freddies apartment, they knocked on his door. He answered.<em>

"We found your truck," The first cop said.

"And the one who stolen it," the second cop continued.

_Freddie looked at me_.

"You want to press charges, right," the first cop asked.

_I put a guilty look on my face, Freddie looked over at me again and sighed._

"No, shes just a friend of mine, I didn't know that she borrowed my truck, let her go," he said.

_The cops unlocked my hand cuffs and let me go._

"Thank god!," I yelled sarcastically.

"Thank you," Freddie said and shut the door.

_Freddie threw his hands up in the air, I could tell he was kinda pissed._

"Do you care to explain why you almost the night in jail tonight," he asked.

"yah, my idiot best friend called the cops on me," I yelled sarcastically.

"well I didn't know you had my truck."

"I told you that I was going out to the truck anyway."

"Yah, I know that, so I called you, and you didn't anwser your phone, what else was I suppose to do?"

"I don't know, maybe wait an hour!"  
><em><br>Freddie sighs._

"sorry," he said softly.

"yah i`m sorry to, for takin off…and putting a dent in your truck," I said.

"WHAT!" Freddie yelled.

"We can talk about that tomorrow," I said trying to distract him from the subject.

_There was an awkward silence._

"Sam, why did you leave like that," Freddie asked me.

"I don't know, I needed to just clear my head I guess," I told him.

"Does this have anything to do with the wedding," he said.

I sighed, and did not speak.

"Sam, tell me truth, are you upset about the wedding," he asked.

_I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, YES! But I kept what Tbo said to me in mind, I couldn't do that to Freddie, no matter how much it hurt me…"wow Pucket that was deep" I thought to myself :D_

"No, I promise, it had nothing to do with that," I said and gave him a reassuring smile.

Freddie checked the time, and spoke again.

"well its getting late, we should get some sleep," he said.

I nodded my head.

"so… where do I sleep," I asked.

"Right, so that brings up another problem, I only have one bed, so I am going to let you take mine," he said.

"Then where will you sleep," I asked.

"On the floor I guess," he told me.

"Are you really sure you want to do that, I can sleep on the floor if you want me to,"  
>I said.<p>

"Sam, I'm not gonna let you sleep on the floor, I will be fine on the floor."

"well aren't you sweat," I said sarcastically. Freddie laughed.

_Freddie and I went into his bedroom. I took one glimpse at Freddie's bedding, and couldn't help but laugh.  
><em>  
>"You still have your galaxy wars bedding," I asked as I continued to laugh.<p>

"yes, not that I'm still into it, but it brings back old memories," he said.

"Oh…"

"Your still into it, aren't you," I asked. Freddie smiled.

"…shut up," He said sarcastically.

_I jumped onto his bed as if I was a young girl again._

"comfortable?" he asked.

"enough," I said, he smiles.

"good, cause that's as good as it gets."

_Freddie sets himself up a spot on the floor with a pillow and blanket to sleep for the night, looking at it, it made me feel kind of bad that I'm making him give up his own bed so I don't have to sleep on the floor. "Oh well I will just have to deal with it," I told myself. Freddie turned off the lights and laid down on the floor.  
><em>  
>"Goodnight," Freddie said.<p>

"Goodnight," I repeated back.

_I shut my eyes in hopes that I could fall asleep, but couldn't. I had kept reminding myself of my first day back in Seattle after being gone for two year, what a warm welcome!_

**Sorry for the bad ending, I had a hard time of coming up with this chapter ending, but I still hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please leave me a review telling me what you think about this so far. Lastly I would like to thanks seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this great story idea. I hope to update soon :D  
>FictionFanatic001<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's P.O.V  
><em>I was half awake and half a sleep, extremely tired. My name was being called out several times and I was being shaken'. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Carly.<em>

"good your up," she said.

"what time is it," I asked.

"Its time to go shopping," she said.

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically.

_Carly opened up one of my luggage's, grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and threw them on the bed. "Here, put these on, we got to go." I sighed and put on the cloths._

"Where is Freddie," I asked.

"Just after you left they opened up a little restaurant, Freddie is there picking up some breakfast for us," she stated.

"oh ok…he's getting bacon right, I asked.

Carly giggled, "Same old Sam, haven't changed a bit."

The room was dead silence for a moment, I looked at Carly.

"You still answer my question, he's getting bacon right?"

"Yes Sam, has getting plenty of bacon," she said.

I smiled. "Good!"

_Carly and I continued talking for another ten minutes or so, just catching up on what's been going on in each other lives for the time that I have been gone. Then there was a knock on the door Carly answered it, it was Freddie._

"Hey," Carly said.

"Hey," he repeated back. I waited a moment. "I got food," he yelled.

_I ran into the kitchen and saw Freddie holding the white take out boxes. The smell of bacon was lingering in the air, I went ballistic!_

"BACON," I yelled!

_I snatched the boxes, opened them in search of the bacon, and stuffed the bacon into mouth. "At last I finally got my bacon," I thought._

"Sam," Freddie said, "you couldn't save any for us."

"of Corse not, I'm Sam remember."

He laughed. "Hey I got some arrons to run,"

"Oh, well that's alright Sam and I were just heading out anyway," Carly said.

"Ok cool, you girls have fun," he said.

"we will," said Carly.

"Bye," Carly and Freddie said simultaneously.

_They kissed passionately for about ten seconds, and then they pulled away, I stood there and watched in disgust, and realized that the nightmare I had (1st day back in Seattle) was really a reality._

"oh god, that was real," I said out loud.

Carly turned around "what?"

"Nothing," I told her.

Freddie looked at me "see yah Sam."

"Later Fredward," I said. He smiled and walked out the door.

"so you about ready to go," Carly asked.

"I guess so," I said.

We headed out the door, Carly drove us to a strip mall where we walked and talked for a while.

"So tell me, what exactly are we here for," I asked.

"This," Carly said, pointing to the sign above our heads which read Bridal wear.

"Oh god! You dragged me against my will to go dress shopping with you," I yelled.

"But Sam this just to buy any dress, this is to buy my wedding dress, and to pick out the dress for my maid of honor," she told me.

"Maid of honor? We didn't discuss that," I said.

"I know, but remember when we were little we promised each other that when ever we get married we will be each others maid of honor," she asked.

"Yah," I said.

"well, I didn't feel like I really had to."

"Yah like you really didn't had to tell me that you were getting married," I pointed out to her.

"I told you," she stated.

"yah a few weeks before hand."

"I'm sorry."

"Anyway, the point is, is that you should have asked me," I said to her.

"Fine, would you like to be my maid of honor," she asked.

_Even if Carly was marring Freddie, I wouldn't bail on her at her wedding, she is my best friend, and I hope to always be there for her, so I couldn't refuse._

"Of course I would," I said.

"Great, now lets go in," Carly grabbed my arm and dragged me into the store.

_We walked around searching for what seamed like a life time. Carly picked out so many dresses, and she always kept asking for my opinion. Some of them were ok, while some of them looked terrible, although I would never admit that to Carly. Then she came out in (another) long white gown, although this one was strapless, and had a white ribbon in the front and in the back, it was made mostly of lace._

"so…what do you think," Carly asked me.

"I actually really like that one, it looks pretty on you," I said.

_She stared at herself in the mirror with a big grin plastered on her face. She loved it._

"this is the one Sam, this is the one!" she said excitedly. I smiled back at her.

" I can just picture myself walking down the aisle right now, I cant wait to see Freddie's reaction of me in this dress, I bet he will love it," she said.

_I looked down at my shoes and sighed._

"Yeah," I said.

"Is something wrong," she asked me.

"no, I just got a head ache, that's all," I lied.

"Alright…now its your turn," she walked over to her rack of cloths, grabbed around six dresses and handed them to me, "try these on."

"as you wish," I said sarcastically.

_I went in the dressing room and tried on the dresses, most of which were hideous! I tried on the last dress, and walked out to let Carly take a look. _

"I love it!" The dress was long, red and very simple, but it had a flowered neckline.

"Flowers aren't really my thing, but this is the best dress I have tried on all day, and if I can make this the last that would make it look even better, but one question," I said.

"yeah," said Carly.

"All of the dresses were red, why did you choose red," I asked.

"well remember the whole Seddie and Creddie thing on icarly," she said.

"How can I forget," I stated.

"Well, the Creddie color was red, I thought it was a cute idea," she said.

"Oh," I said.

_I hung my head down, the thought of Carly and Freddie actually going through with marriage still kills me. I'm just so confused, I'm suppose to hate Freddie. I'm suppose to me excited that both of my best friends are getting married. I really don't understand the way I'm feeling, my emotions have been all over the place lately. Why do I choose now to come back to Seattle?_

**I know its been a while since I have posted, I have been really busy lately, so I apologize for that. This week I have a ton of stuff going on, so I may not be able to post until next week, if possible I will try and get the next chapter up this weekend, but I really don't know. I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this story idea. Tell me what you think of this chapter, what you think will happen next, or what you would like to see happen next in a review, thanks for all of the positive feedback and support. :D  
>Fictionfanatic001 <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Freddie P.O.V  
><em>Just as Carly and Sam spent the day together shopping, which makes me wonder how Sam felt about considering that she absolutely hates to shop, I spent my day shopping for a new tuxedo for the wedding, which like Sam, I hate shopping, so today was very tiring and it felt as though it would never end. I'm glad to finally be back at my apartment. I reached in my pocket for my keys, but they weren't there. I checked in my shopping bag to see if I dropped it, but it wasn't there either. I never leave a spare key under the doormat or something for security reason, put it this way, if a murderer found a spare key and got into my apartment, I would be screwed! I had no other choice, I banged on the door. Sam came to the door.<em>

"Who is it," she asked.

"Its Freddie I cant find my keys," I said.

"well, don't you keep a spare somewhere," Sam asked.

"no," I told her

"a little word of advise, keep a spare under your doormat in case this happens again, when I'm not here," she said.

"would you just open the door," I yelled.

"uhh…yeah just a sec," she told me.

_I could hear her running. She eventually opened the door. When she did I noticed her wearing my blue robe._

"hey," she said.

"hey," I said, I waited a few moments to speak, "care to explain why your wearing my robe."

"um…yeah, I just finished taking a shower when you knocked on the door, and I didn't bring a robe with me, so I obviously needed one," she told me.

_I noticed that her blonde, curly hair was completely dry._

"oh, well if you took a shower, then why isn't your hair wet," I asked.

"I already washed my hair this morning," she stated.

_I looked down at her feet._

"why are you wearing heels then," I asked.

_The room was completely silent for a moment._

"no reason," she said.

I smiled, "take off the robe."

"Freddie!" Sam yelled, she started to smile

"Take off the robe," I said still smiling.

"no," she yelled.

_She ran into my bedroom, and I chased after her. I finally caught her. I untied the tie on my robe. Sam was wearing a dress. It was short and red, with a flowered neckline._

"I'm sorry," she said. She tuned around and started to walk away.

"no, its fine, you actually look great," I said. She stopped and turned around to face me.

"really," she asked as if it were the ugliest dress she had ever laid eyes on.

"yeah," I reassured her. "why?"

"I'm not to crazy about it, but Carly liked it so…yeah," she said.

"oh, is that the dress for the wedding," I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"oh, well good," I said.

_We both smiled and looked into each others eye, which I have to be honest was a bit awkward since I'm getting married soon. I could tell it was awkward for Sam as well, we looked away._

"Hey listen," I said, she looked back up at me, and then I continued, "I was wondering if maybe you wanna do something tomorrow night…the two of us, I haven't really seen you in a while and I was wondering if we could have some time to actually catch up," I asked.

She smiled. "sure, I would like that," she said.

I smiled back at her, "tomorrow it is then."

**Sorry about the short chapter, didn't mean to make it as short as it is, anyway tanks for waiting for this chapter, I hope to have the next one up soon if possible, just in case if I'm not able to for a while I would like to say Happy holidays to you all. Lastly (as always) I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this great story idea! :D  
>Fictionfanatic001<strong> 


	8. Chapter 8

Freddie's P.O.V  
><em>The sunlight beaming through the window woken me up that next morning. My back had hurt so much from having to sleep on the floor the past few days, but there wasn't anything I could really do to solve that problem. After about fifteen minutes of laying on the floor, wishing I could go back to sleep from how tired I was, I got up. I looked over at Sam who was still sleeping, she looked so relaxed and peaceful. I figured that she would be hungry when she got up (as always), so I decided to be "Mr. Nice guy" today and make breakfast. I turned on the light in the kitchen and started cooking. I made sure to make extra bacon for Sam, in hopes that there would enough for her to eat so I could get a few pieces for myself this time! I lied all sorts of breakfast foods on my kitchen table, and just as I was about to wake up Sam, she walked in. She was wearing a plain white shirt, blue pajama pants, and white slippers, her hair as wild as ever. She looked at the food on the kitchen table and smiled.<em>

"Now this is how I want to be waken up in the morning!"

I smiled "Now how did I know that you were going to say that?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, I don't really want to admit this but, Carlys lucky to have a guy like you, your going to make a great husband," she said as she walked over to the kitchen table. She pulled up a chair and began shoving bacon in her mouth.

"You think so," I asked heading her way. I sat down.

"Yah…well you better be, otherwise I will have to pound your face in Benson," she said.

I backed away slightly. "Ill keep that in mind," I said.

_We both started eating. Sam, to me was so entertaining, just watching her eat so much. I don't know. Once Sam and I (mostly Sam) had eaten all the food, I grabbed some of the plates and brought them over to the sink to wash them, as Sam kicked her feet up on my seat._

"You want to help me with the dishes," I asked.

"What do you think," she asked. I caught on quickly.

"Yah…didn't think so," I said. So I did the dishes myself.

_Sam watched me the whole time, we were silent, all you could hear was the clashing of the plates. I broke the ice._

"So…any ideas on where you would like to go today," I asked.

"oh yah I almost forgot about that," she said. "I don't know, I guess I will just have to leave that up to you."

"Ok then," I told her.

_Surprisingly, Sam got up from her seat, grabbed her plate and started helping me with the dishes. My eyebrows raised, I was in total shock._

"So what time are we going," Sam asked.

I thought about that for a moment, "how does seven sound," I asked.

"Good," she said.

"Then seven it is," I said. "so, I have to run by Carlys and go to the grocery store, your gonna be alright if I leave you here right," I asked.

"oh please Freddie, I'm an adult remember," she reminded me.

"I know, but your very unpredictable," I stated.

She giggled "shut up," she said sarcastically.

"Do you need me to get you anything," I asked her.

"Yah, about 10 boxes of bacon to hold me over the next couple days…Oh and a dozen or so boxes of fat cakes…ahhh I love fat cakes," she said.

_I smiled, she's so hilarious! You cant not love her._

"Do you just dream about bacon and fat cakes," I asked her.

"Yes, every night," she said.

I smiled "figures," I said.

_I went in my room to change cloths, and then to the bathroom to fix my wild bed head hair and brush my teeth. I headed out the door.  
><em>  
><span>Sam's P.O.V<span>  
><em>As soon as Freddie slammed the door, I ran into his bedroom and dug through my suit case in search of something to wear for the night. I tried on a bunch of different cloths I brought. I knew I didn't want to look like I was trying to hard, besides its Freddie one of my best friends, and not only that but he is engaged, although I did want to look presentable. "Oh Sam what are you thinking!" I said to myself. I am just so confused, I know I cant "like" Freddie, because he is engaged, I'm trying to convince myself that I don't like him, but I feel kind of weird around him, but a good weird, I haven't ever felt like this before. I ended up finding a suitable outfit for tonight. I walked into the bathroom and put on a little bit of makeup, looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.<em>

"I'm sexy and I know it," I yelled!

_I started laughing at myself._

"That song never gets old," I said.

_I kind of lost it after that and started singing randomly at the top of my lungs. I hadn't sang in a while, so it was nice, although it was a bit weird not singing with Macy. Macy is one of my closest friends, she wants to be a singer just like I do, We meet in college, that's when we got really close, so after college we moved into an apartment together. We both had jobs, but on the weekends we booked gigs at a few bars and clubs in the area that we sang at. That reminded me that I really to call her. I grabbed my phone, dialed her number, and called her._

"Hello," Macy said.

"Hey its me," I said.

"Hey Sam, I missed you, how is it back in Seattle," she asked.

"Well I'm not going to lie it's a bit crazy, and about to get even crazier, but its nice to be able to see my old friends again," I said.

"I bet it is since its been two years," she told me.

"Yah," I said. I waited a moment to speak, "so listen, I'm gonna have to stay in Seattle for a few more weeks."

"Really? For what," she asked.

"Well you see, Carly and Freddie are getting married in the next couple of weeks, and, like you, there some of my best friends and I couldn't miss the wedding for the world."

"Wow! There getting married! I never would have guessed! That must be really hard for you," she said.

"what do you mean," I asked.

"well…I use to watch icarly back when I was a teenager and I could easily tell that you liked Freddie," she said.

"What! I never liked Freddie," I yelled.

" Oh come on Sam, I'm not that stupid, and besides, I was always a die hard seddie fan," she told me.

"I'm telling you, I never liked Freddie, and besides…me and Freddie…that's weird," I said.

"don't lie to yourself," she said.

"I'm never going to convince you that I really don't like him, will I," I asked.

"No, probably not," she said.

"I didn't think so," I said. "well I got to go, Ill talk to you later."

"Yah, please do I want updates," she stated.

"no worries," I told her.

"alright later."

"bye."

_I hung up that phone. Immediately afterwards I herd the door open, I peaked out of his bedroom and saw Freddie standing out by the front door with bags. I ran to him._

"Did you get the stuff," I asked with a smile plastered on my face.

_He handed me four bags. I grabbed them and looked inside and saw my boxes of bacon and fat cakes._

"YES!" I screamed.

_I ran to the kitchen counter and laid the bags down. I ripped open a box of fat cakes and shoved them into my mouth.  
><em>  
>"FATCAKES! YEAH!" I screamed.<p>

_Freddie started laughing. I ran back over to him_

"You're the best!" I said.

_I hugged him, squeezing him as tightly as I could. I ran into his room continuing to shove the fat cakes in my mouth. I slammed the bedroom door._

"Nice to see you too," Freddie said, but I didn't hear him.

**I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed writing it! Be prepared for a surprise in the next chapter (well hopefully the next chapter, it will either be chapter 9 or 10)! I wanted to say happy holidays to everyone and also thank you, I have gotten a lot of great feedback on the story! I would also like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this great story idea. Also if you haven't already noticed I gave her (Macy) a part in story as an extra little thank you! Anyway, I hope to update after the holidays, most likely it will be this time next week. :D  
>Fictionfanatic001<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

Freddie's P.O.V  
><em>As soon as Sam slammed my bedroom, I couldn't contain myself, I started laughing hysterically, I don't think she even realizes how hilarious she actually is! I opened the door to check on Sam as I notice her still scaring down a box of fat cakes. The majority of the box was empty, but what else could you expect…its Sam were talking about here.<em>

"so…how are the fat cakes," I asked.

_She turned her head towards me and gave me a thumbs up, she then continued to scarf down the fat cakes. I smile._

"alright, well I'm about ready leave, when ever you are we can go," I told her.

_She looked back at me with a sad look in her eye. _

"Well I'm about ready too…but can I finish this box before we go," she asked.

"yes," I said.

_I left her a lone with her fat cakes, which probably wasn't the smartest idea. A few minutes later Sam came out._

"ready," I asked.

"uh huh," she said. She took moment before speaking again, "so where exactly are we going?"

"you'll see," I said.

_We walked out of my apartment as I shut the door behind us. We got into my truck and headed off to the venue for the night. Luckily it wasn't to far of a drive, I decided to take Sam to a bar._

"A bar…really," Sam asked.

"Yah, come on it will be fun," he said.

"I don't drink," she told me.

"well I don't drink either, but I'm willing to tonight," I said.

"fine," she said.

_We both un buckled our seatbelts, I got out of the car and I opened the door for Sam, we walked into the bar. It was packed with people and it was very loud. We sat down at a little table and I got us both a beer._

"So, how's life in California," I asked her to start at conversation.

She nodded her head, "good, I really like it," she said.

"what kind of gigs have you landed," I asked her to keep the conversation rolling.

"well, I mostly have been singing at bars with a friend of mine, Macy, that I met in college as far as singing, and for acting, I have been extras in a few movies," she told me.

"You think you will hit it big," I asked.

"yeah…soon I hope, if not Ill have to give up my dream and pursue something else, as much as I don't want to, it may be necessary since the showbiz industry is a hard one to get into, you know," she said.

"yeah, but you should never give up on your dream, that is what you have always wanted," I told her.

"Yeah…I know," she said.

_We were both pretty much silent for a while. We just continued sipping on our drinks, until Sam broke the ice._

"Are you excited for the wedding," she asked.

"yeah, I'm excited," I said, but the response wasn't very enthusiastic.

"you don't sound like your very excited, I thought you have always loved Carly," she asked.

"well…"

"what what?"

"I love Carly, don't get me wrong, but I haven't always loved her," I said.

"when we were teenagers you always use to say that you loved her," she pointed out.

"yeah, but that was more of…a cover-up," I said.

"for who," Sam said kind of awkwardly.

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I opened my eyes and looked at her._

"the truth," I asked.

"yes," she said.

_I took another deep breath in, starting to feel worried that this was the wrong time to reveal one of my darkest of secrets._

"you…"

_We were silent again. You could feel the awkwardness_.

"me," Sam finally said.

_I nodded my head._

"I didn't want to tell you, I was worried about what you would think," I said.

_We were pretty much silent the rest of the night, I think I made a mistake for telling her how I felt about her…or feel…I don't know. We ended up leaving, we walked out to my car. I opened up the car door for Sam, though she wouldn't get in. We were very close to each other, I couldn't help but stare at her glossy blue eyes, there so beautiful. All of a sudden Sam grabs my shoulders and kisses me. I kinda freaked out as it first happened, but within a few seconds later, I grabbed her waist and started kissing her back. The only thing I could focus on was this kiss and how absolutely amazing it was. I felt on top of the world! We both let go. Sam flashed me a smile and signaled me to get in the truck, and fast, so that is exactly what I did. We drove back to my apartment. Once we got there we ran up to my apartment, slammed the door behind us, and started kissing, over and over and over again. It was a night I will never forget!_

**So…how was that! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I felt like I really needed to heat things up a bit. I understand I am a little bit late as far as updating, sorry about that once again, I will try harder to update quicker. As always thanks seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this story idea. I would love to know what you all think about the story so far, and what you would like to see happen, so please write a review, that would be GREAT! :D  
>Fictionfanatic001<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

Freddie's P.O.V  
><em>I fell a sleep last night thinking of only peaceful thoughts. I was barely awake early that next morning when I noticed something a little unusual…my back wasn't hurting. My back had been killing me for days since I have had to lay on the floor. I was much more comfortable. I opened my eyes slightly and I saw my galaxy wars blanket with several pillows just lying around. I turned my head and saw Sam, then it hit me. I jumped out of bed.<em>

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

_Sam fluttered her eyelashes, her eyes open and she woke up. She looked at me as I paced around the bedroom._

"what's up with you," she asked.

_I started to freak out a little, I tried to calm down, but that didn't work out so well._

"Last night! Oh my god I cant believe I did that!" I yelled.

_Sam looked around and back at me with a guilty expression on her face. I continued to speak._

"I'm about to get married and…Oh my god why did I do that! I feel like such a terrible person!"

_Sam stood up, walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder._

"Freddie its ok, Carly wont find out about this, we can keep this to ourselves," she told me.

"what! I have to tell her!"

"Freddie, if you tell her your going to ruin your relationship and break her heart! You cant!"

"But I feel so guilty!"

"I know Freddie…"

_Sam hugged me, while we were hugging I herd a knock on my door._

"Freddie its Carly!"

_I let go of Sam and shrugged her shoulders, I left her in my bedroom and I went to go answer the door. _

"Hey you," she said while leaning against that door.

"Hey," I said.

_She grabbed me, pulled me in and we kissed for a few seconds, we eventually let go. Carlys face went from looking happy to confused in a matter of seconds._

"what's wrong," she asked me.

_I turned away from her and walked into the kitchen in search of an Advil._

"nothing, I just have a head ache," I told her.

"ok," she said.

_I found myself an Advil. I plopped the pill into my mouth, washing it down with a cold glass of water._

"So…I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight, you know, just the two of us," Carly asked.

_I thought about that for a moment._

"what about Sam?" I asked.

"what about Sam," she asked.

"We cant just leave her here with nothing to do," I said.

"Yeah your right," she said.

"could we bring her with us if we went somewhere," I asked.

"aw baby, I really wanted to spend a night a lone with you," she said.

_She put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her._

"I know, but what more can we do…come on, it will be like old time," I told her.

"I suppose she could come along," she said.

"ok, good, now is there anywhere you would like to go," I asked her.

_She took a moment to collect her thoughts._

"Well I was going to ask if we could go and get dinner, but if were taking Sam then that's out," she said.

_I gigged. I knew where she was coming from._

"why don't we go to the state fair," she asked.

"the state fair? don't you think were a bit young for that," I asked.

"well yeah, but come on, it will be fun, especially now if Sam's going," she said.

_I looked at her._

"Please," she begged.

_I nodded my head and smiled. She hugged me, squeezing me tightly.  
><em>  
>"so Ill see you tonight," she asked.<p>

"Yeah, come by at around eight, we will go then," I said.

"great, cant wait," she told me.

_She pulled me in again and we kissed once more. We simultaneously said out goodbyes. She left and shut the door. I sighed still feeling guilty. Its almost like I'm cheating on Carly, which is the last thing I want to do. I walked into my bedroom and saw Sam standing there. We both started looking around blankly, occasionally looking at each other, everything was just so awkward.  
><em>  
>"good news," I said.<p>

"What," she asked.

"Your coming with Carly and I to the state fair," I told her.

"What? Why," she asked.

"I thought it would be fun, this way we can all bond again…you know like we use to," I said.

"Well don't you want to go with Carly, you know, just the two of you," she said.

"Well yeah, but then you would be stuck here alone with nothing to do," I told her.

"I would be fine with that," she replied.

"Sam its sounds like your trying to get rid of me," I said.

"good job! Your finally catching on," she said.

"Sam, could you please come with us," I asked.

_She rolled her eyes, let out a big sigh and nodded her head._

"Thanks," I said.

"yep…"

_We looked at each other for a moment, but then we both turned away and continued on with our morning routines, not saying a word._

**I'm really getting into this story now, I hope you are too. A little spoiler alert, but chapter 11 is going to be another shocker (but maybe not as shocking as chapter 9). I would like to apoligize again for not getting this chapter up until now, i know it has been a while, I have had it done for a couple weeks, I just never got around to posting it, I hope for that not to happen again! Let me know of what your thinking about this so far. Lastly I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this great story idea :D**  
><strong>Fictionfanatic001<strong> 


	11. Chapter 11

Freddie's P.O.V

_I finished getting ready to go to the state fair, although the shock to me was that Sam wasn't. I waited on the couch for her for several minutes, I got very impatient._

"Sam, are you about ready yet, iv been waiting!"

"No, deal with it," she yelled from the bathroom.

_I smiled, I thought of something to say, but I wasn't to sure if I wanted to say it because I would think that Sam might want to kill me for it, so do I take that chance…OF CORSE I DO!_

"You know Sam, your such a girl!"

"Look who's talking Benson!" she yelled.

_I immediately shut up and sat back down on the couch waiting for Sam to finish getting ready. Another ten minutes passed until she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a light blue tank top with another tank top underneath (although the other one was white), a pair of really short white shorts with sandals, Her hair in beautiful, soft, spiral curls. She looked absolutely beautiful…of course I didn't want to tell her that, that's weird, and plus I have a good chance of getting punch in the face for it!_

_\_"Ohhh who are you trying to impress," I asked jokingly.

_She smiled at me and giggled._

"Shut up," she said jokingly.

_I smiled back at her. We stared into each others eyes and silence fills the room. I feel like this happens a lot, and it seams to be really awkward! I eventually broke the ice._

"So you ready to go," I asked her.

"yeah, lets go," she said.

_We both walked towards the door to exit. I opened the door and held it open. Sam stood there waiting, and obviously not getting the message._

"After you," I said.

"Oh…thanks," she replied.

_I could tell that Sam felt embarrassed by her mistake. She walked in front of me and out the door. I followed. Then I knocked on Carlyss door, within seconds Carly flings the door open, she smiles at me._

"Hey baby," she says to me.

"Hey," I replied back.

_I hugged her and she kissed me on the check, and grabbed my hand and I looked at her._

"Ready," I asked.

"mhmm," she replied.

_We all walked to my truck together, got in and drove to the state fair. We eventually got there, although there were no parking spots anywhere! We had to park a mile away at some little restaurant, so now we had to walk…and walk…and walk…and walk! _

"Hey remember when we were in Japan, back when we were teenagers," Sam asked as we continued to walk.

"yeah," Carly replied.

_I looked over at Sam as she finishes her statement._

"And remember how I just got so lazy and you guys carried me," she continued.

"yes…," Carly said.

"well…could you guys do that again," she said asked.

"wait a minute here," I said, jumping in front of her. I continued to talk, "You said that the next time you would carry one of us!"

"No, I said the next time that were lost in Japan I would carry one of you guys, now this isn't Japan now is it," she asked.

_I thought about that for a moment…she was right! Damn it!_

"fine, Carly, help me," I demanded.

"no! there is no way that I am carrying her again, not after last time," she said.

"Ugh! Your so difficult!" I said.

_She smiled and giggled._

"I know and that's why you love me," she said.

_She kissed me on the check once more._

"ok…"

_I picked up Sam, and Carly and I started walking again. I could tell by the look on Carly`s face that she was really jealous, although she shouldn't be… at least I don't think so. After all that walking we finally got to the state fair! Sam jumped out of my arms. We got in line for are tickets, me being the guy, I paid for all of our tickets because 1. Carly is my finance and 2. Sam would never pay for herself 3. Sam's broke._

"I'm hungry," Sam said.

_Carly looked at her and started laughing._

"When ARN`T you hungry," she asked sarcastically.

_I started to laugh._

"true…so were still getting corn dogs right," Sam asked.

"who ever said anything about corn dogs," I asked her still laughing.

"me, just now, you going to get them or what," she asked.

"ugh! Fine," I said.

_We then started walking around trying to find a stand that sells corn dogs, when we did we got in line, that's when Carly saw someone familiar._

"Wendy!" Carly yelled out.

"Oh my god! Carly Shay," she asked.

"Yeah," Carly yelled.

_They both smiled and hugged each other._

"I'm happy to see you, how have you been," Wendy asked her.

"Iv been doing great, how about you!" Carly asked.

"great!" she said.

_They both hugged each other again, squeezing each other tightly._

"We have so much catching up to do," Carly told her.

_She looked over at me._

"Is it cool with you if we chat for a little while," Carly asked.

"sure that's fine," I told her "have fun!"

"Thanks," she said.

_Carly glanced over in another direction and then back at me._

"I think it would be so romantic for the two of us to go on the Farris wheel, but the line is really long, do you mind waiting in line until I get back," she asked.

"sure, what ever you want," I said.

"Thank you," she said.

_Kissing my check yet again._

"later," she turned around and Wendy had a confused look on her face.

"ummmm," Wendy said.

"come on! I will explain," Carly replied.

_Wendy smiled and they walked away together. I bought Sam's one corn dog, which eventually turned into four corn dogs. I paid the man behind the stand, and we proceeded to getting in line for the Farris wheel. While waiting in line I was forced to watch Sam demolish her corndogs, which isn't the prettiest sight. The line went much quicker than we thought it would, and with in a matter of minutes we were already to the front of the line._

"two?" the man running the Farris wheel asked.

_Sam and I looked at each other, she shrugged her shoulders._

"yeah," I said.

_He opened up the cart, I stood back and looked at Sam._

"After you," I said.

_She got into the cart and sat on one side and I got in and sat on the other. The Farris wheel started to move. Things got really awkward again, I hate when this happens considering how long we have been friends, I don't want what just happened to us the other night to in any way effect our friendship._

"Sam," I asked her.

_She looked up at me._

"Yeah," she said.

"I cant get what happened the other night out of my head," I told her.

"what other night," she asked.

"don't pretend like you have know idea what I'm talking about, cause you know exactly what I am talking about," I said to her.

"yeah I know, me too," she said. She paused for a moment and continued to speak again, "look, lets try and pretend that all that ever happened, deal," she said.

"deal," I replied. "and besides that wasn't even suppose to happen, we were just drunk!"

_Sam broke eye contact with me, she started looking around all awkwardly ._

"What," I asked.

"Freddie, I wasn't drunk…"

_My eyes widened, I could not believe what I just herd!_

**So! What do you think! Leave me a review telling me what you thought of this chapter on what just happened, and you predictions on what you think might happen in the next chapter, which I hope to have up soon! I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this story idea! Thanks :D**

**Fictionfanatic001**


	12. Chapter 12

Previously…

Freddie's P.O.V

"yeah I know, me too," she said. She paused for a moment and continued to speak again, "look, lets try and pretend that all that ever happened, deal," she said.

"deal," I replied. "and besides that wasn't even suppose to happen, we were just drunk!"

_Sam broke eye contact with me, she started looking around all awkwardly ._

"What," I asked.

"Freddie, I wasn't drunk…"

_My eyes widened, I could not believe what I just herd!_

Sam's P.O.V

_Freddie's eyes widened and he gave me just the strangest look. I have a feeling that I'm going to regret saying that._

"What?" he asked completely shocked by what he had just herd.

_I sighed and took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself and start to prepare what I am about to say._

"I wasn't drunk…"

_Freddie just looked at me. He seemed very confused._

"Sam do you…" he started to say, but I interrupted him mid-way through his question.

"Do I like you?" I said. I paused for a moment, thought about what I was going to say, and continued to speak again, "Yes…I always have…you really have never noticed that before," I asked.

"I don't know, There was one point I thought you were… you know…into me, but I convinced myself that you hated me and always have because of all of the stupid fights we got into and stuff." Freddie said.

"oh…" I replied.

_There was silence between the two of us. We made and broke eye contact several times, and started staring off into space. I felt really embarrassed at that moment._

"I never told you this but…I have always liked you," he said.

_I immediately sprung back at him._

"Oh please! You have always liked Carly! Don't try and lie to make me feel better cause it sure as hell isn't working!" I yelled.

_I turned away._

"but I'm not lying," he said.

_I turned back towards Freddie and actually decided to listen to what he had to say._

"Sure I had a little thing for Carly when I was younger, but as I got older I started devolving feelings for you…strong feelings…Carly was just my cover-up, I don't know how you didn't already know that either."

"I don't know," I paused mid-way and then continued with the rest of my statement "Well it doesn't matter anymore…Your engaged to Carly," I said.

_I turned away again, I could feel a tear running down the side of my cheek. This wasn't like me at all! I never cry! Especially over guys! I could feel Freddie's warm hand grab my arm._

"Sam," he said.

_I didn't reply, I only pulled away. All of a sudden I could hear the Ferris wheel coming to a stop, and what do you know, were at the top. "How classic" I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes._

"Sam!" Freddie tried again, I turned to him.

"Sam, I…" he said.

_He paused and he just looked at me. I had another tear rolling down the side of my cheek. I used him thumb and wiped it away and looked into my eyes. He slowly started moving his face closer to mine. I got nerves and my hands started to get clammy, but eventually I closed my eyes and our lips touched. He kissed me softly. We both opened our eyes and looked at each other. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. I moved to his side of the cart and sat on him lap. We continued kissing again, but this time more passionately. My hands were placed on his shoulders, while his were on my waist. I couldn't think of anything else I would rather be doing than kissing him. Obviously we had to get off of the Farris wheel at some point, but when we did Freddie checked his phone and noticed he had several text messages for Carly, all of which saying "WHERE ARE YOU!" Eventually we found her, she was furious._

"Where were you, I thought I told you to wait in line," Carly yelled.

"We did wait in line, but the line went quicker than we expected and before you knew it we were already at the front of the line, and you weren't back yet, so Sam and I figured we would have some fun," he replied.

_He gave me that look, I knew exactly what he meant._

"Isn't that right Sam," He asked.

"Right! I had a lot of fun!" I said to him, shooting him one of my signature Samantha Pucket smiles. :D

**I am very excited to hear about your reactions to this chapter, I had a great time writing it! Please leave me a review telling me about what you thought and maybe what you think will happen in the future, for the little delay I had on this chapter I am going to try and put up the next chapter extra early, so hopefully sometime this weekend if I can! As always I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this great story idea! Thanks again for everyone's positive feedback! :D**

**Fictionfanatic001**


	13. Chapter 13

Freddie's P.O.V

_Sam gave me one of her signature Sam Pucket smiles. A part of me is thinking "Oh my god! I just cheated on Carly with her Best friend! I'm such a terrible person!" and the other part of me is saying "This has been the best day of my life! I got to kiss the girl of my dreams (although isn't Carly suppose to be the girl of my dreams….I marring her, of ofcorse she is, UGH! I'm so lost here). I knew by the smile that she gave me that she was happy and that she had a good time, I never felt so accomplished of anything in my entire life! But I knew that Carly wasn't going to react well to us ditching her, I was really in for it. Carly looked at the two of us in confusion bobbing back and forth facing me and then Sam._

"ummm," Carly said.

_I broke eye contact with Sam and looked at Carly as she spoke._

"What," I asked.

"I don't know what's going on here…you know, between the two of you," she started.

"and…" Sam continued.

"I don't think I like it," Carly said.

"Carly," I started but I was interrupted by Sam.

"Look! Carly do you really think Freddie and I would be sneaking around behind your back now since you and Freddie are going to get married! I, nor we, would never do that to you!"

_Awwww! She totally just lied! :D…not like that's a good thing…. :D_

"Who said anything about you two sneaking around behind my back, hmm," Carly pointed out.

_Sam's face fell, I had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to have a good enough come back and that we would be busted and my life would be over. To anyone that knows me, especially Carly, I would be a lier and a cheater. I was worried._

"Well it sure sounded like you just did," Sam replied.

"No I didn't," Carly shot back.

"Ok Shay! What ever you say," Sam said.

_I felt like I needed to be the man here and break this up before it gets out of hand, which is exactly what I did. I placed my hands on both of the girls shoulders pushing them anyway from each other._

"Ok you two, there's no need to fight over this," I said.

_I turned to Carly and looked her dead in the eyes._

"Look, I think what Sam is trying to say here is that you shouldn't be worried that we would be going behind your back in any way, shape, or form because we wouldn't want to hurt you," I told her.

_I tell by the look on Carlys face that she felt like a total and utter moron. She got sentimental._

"I'm Sorry baby, that was a foolish thing for me to say, I should trust you no matter what," she said.

_Now this is when I start to feel really guilty._

"And Sam…" Carly started.

_Sam looked at her._

"I'm sorry, I should trust you too," Carly smiled, "besides you're my best friend, what would I do without you."

_Sam smiled and the two of them hugged. While the two of them were hugging Sam looked at me and winked. I smiled back at her._

"so… are you two about ready to go home," I asked.

"Yeah, its been a long day," Carly said.

"It may have been long, but it certainly was fun," Sam said.

_She smiled at me. The three of us took my truck back to our apartments. Carly grabbed her pink hey out of her purse and slid it threw her key hole._

"Hey," I said.

_Carly turned to me._

"Sorry about ditching you," I said.

"Its cool," she replied, "sorry for over reacting."

"Its cool," I stated.

_She gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was so lost at that moment, I didn't know what to think, I felt like a complete asshole. Things after that were a bit awkward. We didn't say a word to each other, Carly just turned away, opened her door and walked into her apartment, just as Sam and I did. I was being a gentlemen and I let Sam walk in first, I followed and shut the door behind me. Nothing but silence filled the air, up until Sam broke the ice._

"Freddie," Sam said.

"Yeah Sam," I replied back.

"Did you like it," she asked.

_I knew exactly what she meant but I wanted to make her say it._

"Did I like what," I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," Sam said.

_I smiled playfully._

"No I don't," I told her.

_Sam slapped me on the arm lightly._

"Yes you do, don't make me say it," she stated.

"No I don't, and if I don't know then I cant answer your question," I said.

_At that moment I wrapped my arms around her waist. It felt amazing to be able to hold her. I got up right to her ear._

"Now…what were you going to say," I asked in a soft, playful voice.

_Sam giggled._

"the kiss…did you like the kiss," she asked.

_I smiled and she turned and faced me, our foreheads were pressed against each others. _

"I loved it," I said.

_I kissed her softly. We looked back up at each other, She smiled at me, and I smirked._

"Time for bed," Sam said playfully as she started to unbutton my shirt.

"I guess it is," I said.

_Sam and I ran into my bedroom, and shut the door. Sam jumped into my arms. I was holding onto her by her thighs, groping them as well! She had her arms wrapped around my neck. We kissed passionately, it felt so good! Sam let go of me, and I let go of her, that's when things REALLY started to heat up! She got really close to me, close enough is to where I could feel her breathe, and she finished unbuttoning my shirt. I took it off and threw it on the floor. Sam looked at me, shirtless may I add, and smiled._

"Hot abs," she said.

_I giggled. At that point I slowly started to take off her shirt and tank top, once I did, she threw them on the floor. I placed one of my hands on the back of her neck and kissed her softly three or four times, and then I slid my other hand down to her lower back, and lied her down onto my bed as we continued to make out. About an hour later Sam fell asleep in my arms. Her head was laying on my chest, hugging me, and my arm was around her. I kissed the top of her head and thought to myself "there's no where else I would rather be right now…"_

**I defiantly felt like I delivered in this chapter! I like the way it turned out, no matter how graphic it may be. By the way, in case if any of you were wondering, NO! They did not go any further than what I described, I thought that would be a little too graphic, but if you would like to think they went farther, then feel free! Lol! It would mean so much to me if you could leave a review about this chapter, I am defiantly most existed to hear the responses on this chapter! As always I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this great story idea! :D**

**Fictionfanatic001**


	14. Chapter 14

Sam's P.O.V

_The morning sun flashed threw the window, which woke me up. I fluttered my eyes open, I noticed that I was laying on Freddie's chest and that his arm was around me. Normally I would freak out to show Freddie that I didn't have any feelings for him, but since Freddie knows I do, I got to enjoy myself for a while._

"You awake," Freddie asked me.

"Yeah, what time is it," I asked.

"Hmmm," Freddie said, he turned to read his clock, "10:30am"

"Ugh! Then why am I awake, I should be sleeping," I told him.

_Freddie giggled and held me tighter._

"well good morning to you too," he said sarcastically.

"sorry, good morning," I said.

_Freddie smiled. I adjusted my head for comfort and he continued to hold me. He started playing with my curly hair. I couldn't have been happier. We sat in silence and enjoyed each others company._

"Sam," Freddie asked.

_I looked up at him, as he continued to play with my hair._

"So…I was wondering if you would like to….I don't know, go to the beach today," He asked.

_There was one thing running threw my head at that very moment "YES!"_

"Today? Hmmm, I'm going to need to check my schedule," I said sarcastically.

_We both laughed._

"Just kidding, Id love to," I told him with a smile.

"Great, I got a couple Aarons to run, so how does 3:00pm sound," Freddie asked.

"Great!" I said.

"Ok, see you back here then," he said.

_Freddie got up, got dressed, and right before he was about to leave he kissed me softly. I was on top of the world, but when he left I was sad that he wasn't there. I walked back into Freddie's bedroom and looked at myself in the mirror and said "This is going to be the best day ever!" At that moment I thought to myself, "well I cant call Carly about this, but I want to tell someone about this, I'm freaking out inside. I should call Macy." I picked up the phone and dialed her number_

"Hello," Macy said.

"Hey its Sam," I said through the phone.

"Hey, How has it been going," she asked.

"Pretty good, how about you," I asked.

"about the same," she said.

"So…I kind of have something to tell you," I said.

"Oh my god! Is it seddie!" she asked.

"No….," I thought about that for a moment, and couldn't help but smile "Yes," I said softly.

"YES! I KNEW IT! So give me some details," she yelled.

"well a few days ago Freddie and I went to a bar, you know to catch up and stuff," I said.

"Ohh I like where this is going," she interrupted.

_I rolled my eyes and smiled._

"So then once we got back to the truck, something came over me, and I kind of…kissed him," I said.

_Macy screamed._

"Really! Wow! I knew it! I knew you liked Freddie," she yelled.

_Yet again, I rolled my eyes and smiled._

"would you let me finish," I asked.

"Yeah, sorry, continue," she said.

"Thank you…anyway, he didn't resist, in fact when we got back to his apartment we were making out…for hours! Then things kind of got awkward between us, but then last night we went to this state fair, with Carly, and Carly ran into an old friend so she wanted to catch up, so she asked us if we could save a spot in line on the Farris wheel for Carly and Freddie, so of Corse we did, and before you knew it we were up at the front of the line and Carly wasn't there, so Freddie and I decided that we were just going to get on anyways…Then we started talking about the other night at the bar and how we should just forget how everything happened, and Freddie said "Besides we were just drunk," or something like that, and for some odd reason, I admitted to him that I wasn't drunk. He seamed really shocked by that! He told me that he has always had feelings for me, and I told him the same, and one thing led to another, we were on the top of the Farris wheel and we started making out. Later that night when we got back to the apartment, the two of us, sort of hit it off, if you know what I mean, and now Freddie asked to take me to the beach today, and I said yes," I said.

_Damn, I talk a lot!_

"That's a lot to take in, but Oh my gosh! I cant believe it! But what are you going to do about the wedding, it seams like by what you are saying that Freddie is cheating on Carly with you, and your sitting back and watching it all happen," she said.

"You have a point, but I'm not going to let that get to me, not today at least, I will worry about that when it gets closer to the wedding," I told her.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan," she said.

"Yeah…hey I got to go, I need to get ready," I told her.

"Ok, but make sure you call me and let me know how it went," she demanded.

"No worries, I will," I told her.

"K, bye."

"Bye," I said, hanging up the phone.

_I rushed to get myself ready, I wanted to make sure that I looked my best. After a few hours went by and I was all ready to go, it was 2:55pm and I herd a knock on the door. "He's early," I thought to myself. I opened the door and to my surprise it was Carly…_

"Hey!" she said.

"_I'm screwed," I thought to myself…_

**So…what's going to happen next, will Sam and Freddie's dirty little secret be exposed. Looks like your going to have to wait to find out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be coming soon. Please leave a review of your thoughts. As always, I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 (Macy, who I yet again put in the story) for giving me this story idea. :D**

**Fictionfanatic001**


	15. Chapter 15

Previously... (Sam's P.O.V)

_I rushed to get myself ready, I wanted to make sure that I looked my best. After a few hours went by and I was all ready to go, it was 2:55pm and I herd a knock on the door. "He's early," I thought to myself. I opened the door and to my surprise it was Carly…_

"Hey!" she said.

"_I'm screwed," I thought to myself…_

Sam's P.O.V

"Umm...Hi," I said nervously.

_Carly said nothing. She stood there in confusion, observing me. I'm not going to lie, it was really awkward._

"so um...Sam," she said.

_I gulped. I was very nervice. Its not like I'm afraid of Carly or anything, I could kick her ass any day, but shes my best friend and if she found out what has been going on between Freddie and I she would be crushed, and I don't what to do that to her._

"Yeah," I replied.

"Are you busy today," she asked me.

_Well obviously I couldn't just lie to her, I am busy today, but she cant know what exactly I am going to be doing. I thought of something._

"Sorry Carls, I'm was just about to go out to eat," I told her.

"Go out to eat?" Carly asked.

_She continued to observe my attire._

"In a bikini, a beach cover up, and short, hmmm, that sounds a little sketchy to me, now don't you think," she said.

_I knew she was on to something! I wanted to slap myself in the face. I had completely forgotten about what I had been wearing! I had to think of something to say and fast._

"I know its a bit...out of the ordinary, but I'm actually going to a little restaurant right off the beach," I said.

"Who are you going with," she asked.

_Gosh Carly is very nosy! always up in my business_

"No one, I just need a day to myself, I have been a little stressed out is all," I lied.

"Oh OK," she paused for a second and then continued to speak, "So wheres Freddie?"

_I freaked out! I checked the clock behind Carly, which read 2:57pm. I knew Freddie must have been coming up to get me momentarily. I had a plan..._

"He left a little while ago, he told me that he had a few Arron's to run and that he wouldn't be back until tonight, but if you don't mind I need to go to the restroom, Ill be right back," I said quickly.

_I made myself look like an idiot by darting into the restroom. I got in, shut the door, and immediately pulled out my phone and texted Freddie to stay in his truck and that I would meet him there. I waited for a text back, which read OK. I walked out feeling releaved, I knew now that I have nothing to worry about that today is going to be a great day!_

"Sorry about that," I told Carly, " Now what were you going to say?"

"Oh yeah," Carly said, "Tell Freddie when he gets back to call me."

"OK," I lied.

"Well I better get going, I'm gonna go Wendy's, I WAS going to ask you to come with me, but apparently your busy, so see ya," she said.

_She was just about to shut the door and leave._

"Wait!" I yelled.

_I knew that I didn't want her to see Freddie's truck and find out that I was lieing._

"I was just about to head out too, Ill walk with you," I said.

_So we did. When we got outside of the apartment complex I noticed Freddie's truck parked towards the end of the lot of the right hand side, which was good because it was far enough is to where Carly wouldn't be able to see it even if she did take that way to Wendy's, but just to make sure, I led her in the other direction. We said our goodbyes and then I walked over to Freddie's truck, and got in, feeling even more releaved then I did ten minutes ago._

"Your late," Freddie said with a smile.

"Shut up Fredward, just drive," I said.

_Luckily he did as he was told and he didn't ask me about why I was late. It took us about a half an hour until we finally got there. It was a really large beach, I hadn't been here in years because of the move, It was really nice to be able to come back. We were in luck, there was practically no one there that day. We got out the truck, Freddie grabbed our stuff and I took off my cover-up._

"Sexy," Freddie yelled.

_I walked over to him and slapped him in the face._

"ow! What was that for," he asked me.

"For being an inconsiderate asshole," I said.

_He smiled._

"Yeah, but you know its true," he said.

_I slapped him again._

"I should have expected that one," he said in response.

"mhmm," I said.

_We walked our stuff to a decent spot on the beach and set it down._

"so..." he said.

_He wrapped his arms around my waist._

"While were here...we should have some fun," he continued.

_I couldn't help but smile._

"Yeah, we shouldn't we," I replied.

"Mhmm," he said.

_He quickly picked me up by my legs and I was left dangling off of him. I pretended to hate it yelling "let me go," and "Benson I'm going to kill you," but honestly I loved it. This was like a fairytale, but better. He brought me all the way down to the water, and dropped me in. When I popped back up out of the water I pushed him in as well. Eventually he popped back up and when he did he put his placed his arms on my waist, and I placed mine at his shoulders and we looked into each others eyes. We leaned in and kissed each other passionately. I decided to take a chance and jump into his arms, now he was holding me up by my thighs (groping them as well ;) ) and I had my arms wrapped around his neck. This truly was a fairytale! We just continued to kiss to what seemed like forever, but I didn't mind that at all, but in reality it was almost an hour. He carried me back to our spot, lied my down on our blanket and gave my a towel to dry myself._

"Well that was fun," I said.

"Yeah it sure was," he replied.

_We smiled at each other, He grabbed himself a towel as well. I couldn't help but notice his hot abs. "I'm such a girl," I thought to myself. He walked back to our spot and sat down next to me and we both tried to dry ourselves off. It started to get really chilly, and I was getting really cold. I started shivering. Freddie turned to me._

"Are you cold Sam," He asked.

"No, I'm fine," I lied.

_I continued to shiver. It was obvious to Freddie that I was lieing so he moved over closer to me and used his hands to rub my arms so I could stay warm. I looked him in the eyes._

"Thanks," I said.

_I kissed his cheek. He smiled back at me. For the rest of the day we laid down and watched the sun set together. It was really romantic._

"There is no one else I would rather be with right now than you," I said.

_Freddie didn't respond, but I understand why. That must have made him feel a bit awkward considering that fact that he is about to get married. Honestly I should be worried about that right now, but I'm trying as hard as I can not to let that get to me, and so far its defiantly working. Then out of no where Freddie's phone rings. He moved over slightly so he could have some room to get his phone out of his pocket. When he did we both read the contact name, it was Carly. We both looked at each other with an oh-no expression on our faces._

Please leave a review with your thoughts on the new chapter, I love reading all of you feedback! So...whats Carly gonna say, is their secret blown? Find out...in the next chapter! I would like to thank (as always) seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this story idea! :D

Fictionfanatic001


	16. Chapter 16

Previously (Sam`s P.O.V)

"There is no one else I would rather be with right now than you," I said.

_Freddie didn't respond, but I understand why. That must have made him feel a bit awkward considering that fact that he is about to get married. Honestly I should be worried about that right now, but I'm trying as hard as I can not to let that get to me, and so far its defiantly working. Then out of no where Freddie's phone rings. He moved over slightly so he could have some room to get his phone out of his pocket. When he did we both read the contact name, it was Carly. We both looked at each other with an oh-no expression on our faces._

Freddie`s P.O.V

_I started to worry when I checked my phone and noticed that Carly was trying to call me. I knew that I had to answer the phone because its Carly, you know, my fiance! I feel really guilty about what is basically cheating on Carly, I love Carly, but I think I'm in love with Sam too...I don't know what I'm going to do about this, and considering that the wedding is almost a week away, I'm going to have to figure this out, and soon. I tried not to panic. I turned to Sam._

"Don't say a word," I told her.

"You mean that your actually going to answer it!" Sam shouted as the phone continued to ring.

"Well yeah, its Carly, I have to," I shouted back.

"Ugh! Whatever," Sam said with a snobby attitude.

_I answered the phone._

"Hello," I said.

"Hey! Where are you?" Carly asked.

_Everyone knows it...I'm a TERRIBLE liar! Now is when I really started to panic. I had no idea what to say, so I turned to Sam. She shrugged her shoulders. I took a moment to think, eventually something popped into my head._

"Well I spent most of the day with a friend," I started.

_I looked at Sam and nudged her arm. We smiled at each other._

"And now I'm grabbing some coffee at this little dinner I found," I finished.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Carly asked.

"I don't really, although today I was just in the mood for some coffee," I told her.

"Alright...Then who are you with," She asked.

"No one, just myself, is that OK with you honey!" I said to her angrily.

:"I'm sorry," she told her.

"Ugh! Its fine I guess," I replied.

"Ill be back soon, I will stop by your apartment tonight," I said.

_Sam's face fell. _

"Ok," Carly said, "Cant wait!"

"Alright, Ill talk to you later," I replied.

"Ok, bye."

_We both hung up the phone, I turned back to Sam._

"So I suppose that we have to leave now since Carly wants to see you right," She said angrily.

_I felt bad._

"No," I said.

_I moved closer to her and put my arm around her waist._

"We can stay for a little while longer," I said.

_She looked back at me, leaned in, and kissed me softly. I couldn't have been happier, after a while though we did end up having to leave. We drove in my truck back to the apartment building. We parked the car, we realized that we had a little problem._

"Freddie, you do realize that we cant show up walking in together, Carly might see us," Sam said.

"Your right," I told her.

_I took a moment to think about what we could do._

"Ok, your going to have to go in first, since I'm meeting up with Carly. Text me when your in my apartment, and Ill wait out here for ten minutes and then ill go to Carly's apartment, that way there's a time frame between the two of us getting there," I said.

"Ok, good enough, but your gonna have to give me your keys," she told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your not smart enough to leave a key under the doormat, so I would have no way into the apartment...unless you want me to bust down the door, we always have that option," she said.

_I forked over the keys._

"Later Fredward," She said.

_She hopped out of the truck and went into the apartment building. Eventually after a few minutes, I got her text message saying that she was in my apartment. Then I waited another ten minutes until I walked in. I knocked on Carly's door and she answered it._

"Hey!" she said as if she had never been so happy to see me in her entire life.

_She hugged me and leaded me into her apartment. We both sat on her couch._

"So are you feeling any better about the wedding," I asked Carly, referring to the conversation that we had recently back at my place at two in the morning.

"Yeah, much better actually," she told me.

_I wrapped my arm around her. I can easily tell, just by looking at Carly when she wants to be held, and I knew that this was one of the those times. she rested her head onto my shoulder._

"So...no wedding jitters at all?" I asked.

"Nope, how about you?" she asked.

"A little now since its getting closer, but ill be alright," I told her.

_Silence filled the air, there really wasn't to much to talk about. So I continued to hold her, but I eventually brought something up._

"So how would you feel about going to penes tomorrow night, say...seven-ish," I asked.

"The place with the amazing lasagna," she asked.

"That's the place," I said.

"Sure I would love to! Any time I can spend with you is golden!" she said.

_I smiled. So again, there really wasn't much else to talk about so I continued to hold Carly, which honestly isn't as great as holding Sam...although I shouldn't be saying that, I'm getting married to Carly._

"So..." Carly said.

"So," I said back.

_Carly started to unbutton my shirt a little._

"Why don't you stay the night tonight," she asked.

"Hmm, I don't know about that," I told her.

"Why not," she said.

"Because...of Sam," I told her.

"Sam! What about Sam?" She asked.

"Well I couldn't just leave her back at my apartment," I reminded her.

_She continued to unbuttoning my shirt._

"Yes you could, Sam's an adult now, and besides I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Carly said playfully.

"I guess," I said to her.

"Yes! Lets go to bed," she said and dragged my upstairs.

_Well...Sam's not going to like this..._

**An extra special message...**

**I couldn't wait any longer to tell the people that have been following "ifall for you" That my goal was to for "I fall for you" to receive more hits than my previous story which was my ilost my mind speculation, and last night, I got! Currently "ifall for you" has over 6,000 hits! Thank you so much! Also it would mean so much if you could write a review telling me what you thought about this chapter, I know there really wasn't much seddie involved then the last chapter, but I would still like to hear your thoughts about it and what you think is going to happen in the upcoming chapters. The next chapter will take place at Carly and Freddies dinner date, ill give you a hint now, this is going to mess with Freddies head and even more so with Sam, So stay tuned for the next chapter. Finally, I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this great story idea!**

**Fictionfanatic001**


	17. Chapter 17

Freddie's P.O.V

_I woke up that morning very tired. I turned to my side only to notice my fiancé laying down next to me with a smile on her face, resting peacefully. I smiled at her, but eventually Sam came to mind. I let out a sigh as I realize that not only am I clueless, but I'm in love with two different girls. I looked back at Carly and I watched her flutter her eyes open, she looked up at me, smiled, and stretched out her arms. _

"Good morning baby," Carly said.

"And good morning to you too," I replied.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"About an hour or so," I told her.

"Why so early?" Carly asked.

"I had a hard time trying to sleep last night," I said.

_Now the reason I had a hard time trying to get to sleep last night was because of Sam. Lately I have been use to her laying next to me, I missed that, but of course, I couldn't tell Carly that._

"Oh I'm sorry," Carly said, as she scooted closer to me and laid her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head, looked down at her as she blushed.

"So…are we still on for dinner tonight?" Carly asked.

"we sure are," I reminded her.

"Great! I cant wait!" she said.

_I pulled away from Carly, who seamed kind of confused by my actions. I got out of the bed and got some cloths together._

"Where are you going?" she asked while she tried to lean.

"I'm going back to my apartment," I told her.

"why?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"relax, I'm just going to go and check on Sam and get myself ready for tonight, Ill meet you back here at seven, ok?" I asked.

"Ok," she replied.

_I gathered my things and I walked back over to her and kissed her softly._

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she replied.

_I then fled her apartment and went back to mine. I tried opening the door since I knew Sam had my keys and it opened, and I wasn't very thrilled about that, someone could have easily robbed the place. I went inside and opened up the door. I saw Sam standing in the middle of my living room with her arms crossed, she didn't look happy._

"Where where you," Sam asked.

"I'm sorry babe, I was with Carly," I told her.

"Don't call me that," she said.

_Silence filled the air for a minute or so._

"Look, Sam, I'm really sorry, I kept telling Carly I had to get back to you, but she begged me to stay with her for the night," I told her.

"Well you could have called or came over and said 'hey I'm staying with Carly tonight'" Sam reminded me.

"I know I just figured that you would be mad," I said.

"I'm not THAT mad…I was just…worried," She said.

"Worried?" I asked as I walked up closer to her.

"Yes," She said in a stern tone of voice.

_I kept walking up closer to her and I stared into her eyes. She had a straight face and she still had her arms crossed._

"Awww Sam actually cares," I said.

_Sam gigged. I stood there only centimeters away from her._

"shut up," she said sarcastically as she punched my arm lightly.

_I rubbed her arms and I uncrossed them and grabbed her hands as we both stared into each others eyes, smiling. _

"I love you," I Sam said.

_I thought back to just minutes ago when I told Carly that I loved her, my mind went blank for a moment. I eventually snapped back to reality and continued to look into her heavenly blue eyes. I knew just the perfect thing to say._

"I love you too," I said.

_I kissed her softly on the lips._

"so…how can I make it up to you for last night?" I asked.

_She started playing with my hair and then slid her fingers down to my shirt, she pulled at it slightly. _

"I think I know," she said as she leaned in to kiss me, and right before are lips touched, she stopped "make me some bacon."

_I laughed. I should have saw that coming._

"Right, gotcha, coming right up," I said.

_Sam then plopped herself on the couch and waited for me to serve her the bacon that I promised. Later that night I got ready for my date with Carly and at exactly seven o'clock I knocked on her door, it immediately swung open. Carly stood at her doorway, wearing a beautiful, little red dress._

"Wow…" I said.

_She giggled and took that as a compliment._

"Thanks," she replied.

"You about ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

_I walked her to the parking lot to my truck and I drove her to Penes restaurant. We were seated to a very nice table and as we waited for out waitress to bring up back food, we started talking._

"I cant wait for are wedding, I have waited my whole life for this," Carly said.

"I know me neither," I replied.

"In exactly one week I get the opportunity to marry the man I love," she told me.

"And who might that be?" I asked flirtasciously.

_She reached over the table to grab my hand and she giggled at my question._

"Freddie, I need to tell you something…" Carly said, she looked concerned.

"go for it," I told her as I used my thumb to stroke her hand.

"I want to tell you that I`m sorry for being all up, you know…in your business lately. I don't want to seem like I'm being clingy or anything…I don't know its just that lately Iv had the weird feeling that you…" she said. She stopped mid-way through her sentence.

"I feeling that I, what?" I asked.

"Please don't get mad ok, its just that lately Iv had this feeling that you were cheating on me… with Sam," she said.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, trying to sound calm, cool, and collected, when really on the inside I was about to explode.

"I don't know…You have just been hanging out with her a lot, and you guys are living together, but I guess that's just because you haven't seen her in a long time…then again nether have I…I trust you Freddie, I don't ever think you would cheat on me because I know you love me. You wouldn't have proposed to me if you went in love with me anyway," she told me.

_Everything Carly had just said really sunk in, reality set in. I realized I have a week before I marry Carly, who I have been dating for a few years, and who I love, and am about to spend the rest of my life with. I cant go around and cheat on Carly, even if it was with Sam. I love Sam with all my heart, but I guess some things weren't meant to be. I knew that I had to be a man and no matter how much this was going to hurt me in the process, I had to do something. After are date was over, I drove back to the apartment complex and walked Carly upstairs._

"I had a great time with you," I said.

"Me too," Carly said.

_I grabbed her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck, we both leaned in for a goodnight kiss._

"Goodnight," I said as we pulled away.

"Goodnight," she said.

_She walked into her apartment and shut the door. I turned around to face my apartment door. I took a deep breath in. What I am about to do I knew immediately would kill me inside, but I knew I had to do it, its for the best. I opened the door. Sam was sitting on the couch, she turned to me and smiled. She jumped up out of her seat, came at me and kissed me. I had a blank expression on my face and she picked up quickly._

"What wrong Freddie?" she asked me.

"Sam…we need to talk," I said.

"Sure, go ahead," she replied.

"Sam, I'm about to make a huge commitment by marring Carly in a week. I love her and I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with her," I said.

_At this point I could see tears start forming from her eyes._

"I'm sorry Sam…I cant do this. More importantly, I cant do this to Carly. I don't know what I was thinking." I continued.

_I could just tell by looking at Sam that she was devastated. Tears started to roll down her checks._

"I thought you loved me! Just a few hours ago you said that you loved me!" She yelled still crying.

"Sam," I said as I touched her arm, she back away.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted.

_She continued to cry. I felt so bad._

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You're a liar Freddie! Your nothing but a liar! I hate you!" she yelled.

_I could feel tears started forming from my eyeballs. Sam ran into my bedroom and grabbed her suitcase and started to head out that door trying to wipe away the tears from her eyes._

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"As far away from you as possible! I never want to see you again Freddie Benson! NEVER!" She yelled, and slammed the door.

_leaving me here in my misery. I could feel a tear drop on my cheek. I wiped it away with my sleeve. My heart was broken._

**I'm incredibly sorry about me not posting this chapter and I am going to let you know ahead of time that I'm not going to be able to post as frequently for a while, but please hang in there IM NOT GOING TO STOP MAKING THE STORY! I PROMISE! I also recommend you to check out purplegoo12`s story imake the right mistake, Mehru is new here to fan fiction and she just made her first story which is actually really good! Also, Please tell me what you thought about this chapter in a review, and if you have read the Mortal Interments books by Cassandra Clare and tell me what you think of them, I just started reading them and I have become obsessed with it and I love talking about it! If you have not read them, I suggest you do because they are really good! . I was going to split this chapter up into two part, but I feel like you all waited long enough, so I figured I would make a longer chapter than I normally would. I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this story idea! Lastly, I would like to thank the fans of "ifall for you." You are all amazing, I'm loving all of the positive feedback, every time I see a favorite, a review, story alert, anything from fan fiction regarding "ifall for you" I jump because of how excited I get. Thank you so much! You guys rock! :D**

**Fictionfanatic001**


	18. Chapter 18

Freddie's P.O.V

_I was laying across my couch… crying. I could hear thunder rumbling and the rain poor down heavily, as I watched the lightning bolts strike from outside my window. My mind was all over the place, I was trying to get the image of Sam and I fighting out of my head, but of course that didn't happen. I couldn't help but wonder where Sam could possibly be right now and if she was ok. I knew that Sam was afraid of the thunder and lightning. I felt like calling her or chasing after her and finding her and making sure she was ok, but I knew I couldn't do that, I told myself that I had to let it go, and that I am getting married soon, but now I only hope that I don't regret this decision that I have made. I then heard a knock on my door, I sprang up from out of my seat and wiped away the tears from my eyes. I got up and answered the door, to my surprise, it was Carly. I was happy, yet at the same time I was disappointed._

"Hey, remember that time when you came to my apartment with hot chocolate during a storm?" Carly asked.

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"Well I thought I would keep the tradition alive," she said as she leaned to get a tray with warm cups of hot chocolate from the floor. "Want some?" she asked.

"Thanks babe, I would love some," I said.

_I picked up one of the cups on the tray and took it sip, it was actually really good._

"Come in," I said.

_I stepped back slightly so she could come in. I directed her to the couch were we sat and drank our hot chocolate._

"Hey where's Sam?" Carly asked.

_My face fell._

"Um…Sam left," I said.

"What? When was this?" She asked sounding very surprised.

"About a half hour ago," I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

_I knew that I was in for it now._

"We had a disagreement," I said.

_That was actually truthful compared to the other things that I have said to Carly about the two of us in the past, I felt proud._

"About what?"

_My mind went completely blank…"well," I thought to myself, "Looks like this is one of those times when I need to pull an answer from my ass."_

"The wedding," I stated.

_Carlys jaw dropped, she actually looked kind of offended._

"She said before that she was happy that we were getting married and all, she just lied to us then…she such a!" She yelled.

_I stopped her mid-way through the sentence._

"Hey! We don't need any name calling," I reminded her.

_She rolled her eyes at me._

"Yeah I know," she said as she stared at the wall in front of her. She looked back at me, "I'm sorry…"

_I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her, she immediately curled up next to me._

"Its ok," I said to her.

_Silence filled the air. We didn't speak for several minutes, We were just laying there, in each others arms._

"Did you ever try to call her?" She asked.

"No.." I said.

_She paused and then looked at my angered. She thumped that back of my head with her hand._

"Ow.." I yelled out.

"You retard! Why didn't you call here?" She yelled back.

"I don't know, I figured that she was mad at me and didn't want to talk to me," I told her.

_She reached into her pocket and dug out her phone. She started to dial Sam's number. She put in on speaker, that was the both of us could hear. Unfortunately, it went straight to voicemail. Although it was recorded, it was nice to hear Sam's voice again._

"Should I leave a message?" Carly asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

_The beeper thing went off and Carly began to talk._

"Hey Sam…Its Carly. Freddie and I wanted to know where you are and if your ok. Were worried about you…look when you get this message call me," Carly said.

_I interrupted her._

"Or me…Freddie. I'm really sorry Sam! I hope you can forgive-" I said, but I was cut off.

"Anyway, please call us and let us know what's up. Love you Sam," Carly Sam.

"And I love you too," I interrupted.

"bye," we said simultaneously.

_Carly hung up the phone._

"I hope she is ok," Carly said as she rested her head on my shoulder once more."me too," I responded.

MEANWHILE…

Sam's P.O.V

_I have no car, so I was stuck walking in the pouring rain, as well as the thunder and lightning, carrying heavy luggage. My head was pounding, yet at the same time I was upset, really upset. I couldn't help but shed tears. I asked myself "why did it hurt so bad to face the truth?" I still cant find the answer. Once I had seen how close I was from being hit by a lightning bolt, I hid out in what appeared to be a deserted corner next to a bug green trash can. I sat down and continued to cry. I pulled out my phone and turned it back on, only to notice that I had a new voicemail. I dialed *86 into my phone, typed in my password, and listened to the voicemail. I couldn't help but cry as I heard Freddie Say he loved me, yet at the same time I was thinking what a liar he was. I threw the phone to the ground, cracking the screen._

"Liar!" I screamed.

_Out of no where appeared a tall man with a long gray beard. He frightened me. He sat down next to me._

"Hello," he said.

_I got a really weird vibe from him. I'm normally not the type to get scared, but now…Yeah! I was freaked out!_

"What do you what!" I yelled not bothering to look at him.

"Do…do you have any food?" he asked.

"um no…"I said awkwardly, this time I turned to him, "sorry."

_He caressed my face with his hand._

"You are so beautiful," he said while gazing into my eyes.

_Now I was defiantly wierded out! This man must have been at least in his 60`s! This was creepy, I knew I wanted to get out of this situation. I pushed him away from me._

"Get your dirty hands off me!" I screamed.

_He stood up._

"You bitch!" he screamed.

_I stood up and tried to run, but he got a hold of me. Out of no where he punched me in the face and threw me to the ground. I tried to scream, but it wouldn't come out. I tried to get up, but I was too week. He started to kick me…everywhere. I was in so much pain. Then…everything faded to black, and it was all a blur._

**So…I had no intention on the ending happening the way it did, but as I was writing I was thinking that this might be a good idea, I don't know, let me know what you think in a review. Another thing, I didn't intend on this chapter being so short, I wanted to start doing longer chapters, but with what's about to happen next, I couldn't fit it all in. So you guys, we don't have much longer before the story comes to a close, will seddie happen? Hmmm….LOL! Also I may have the opportunity to write a little more often, I defragged my laptop and it is starting to work a little better now. I would also like to say thanks to the fans yet again for getting me past 7,000 hits! I really appreciate that! I would lastly like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me the story idea. :D**

**Fictionfanatic001 **


	19. Chapter 19

Freddie's P.O.V

_It was now two o'clock in the morning, , I was holding Carly; she feel asleep in my arms. Out of no where I herd my phone ring. "Who would call me at two o'clock in the morning," I thought to myself. I figured if someone were to call me this late that it had to be for a good reason. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. The number was un identifiable, I answered it anyway._

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hello, I'm trying to get a hold of…um… Fredward Benson," The voice said.

_Like the phone number, the voice was also unidentifiable. I knew for a fact that something wasn't right._

"Specking," I replied.

"Yes, um, I wanted to let you know a women by the name of 'Samantha Pucket' has been checked into the hospital," he said.

_My eyes widened, and I started to freak out a little, "Calm down," I told myself. I took a deep breath in and I spoke yet again._

"Is she ok, what happened?" I asked.

"We found her in an ally about an hour ago, she was beaten by a homeless man," he replied.

"What?" I asked in a shocking type tone.

"Yes," he said.

"How badly is she hurt?" I asked as concerned as I was.

"Well, she has a black eye, a broken arm, and has a lot of cuts and bruises," he said.

"Really," I asked. "That's it?"

"No, the worst is yet to come," He told me. "She got knocked out back at the ally, she hit her head pretty hard, she is currently in a coma…"

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

_I was almost in tears. I was frightened._

"I understand your pain sir, but if we wouldn't have found her when we did she…who knows how worse she would be," he stated.

"I will be down there to see her as soon as possible, thank you for calling me and telling me," I said.

"No problem, goodbye," he said.

_I hung up the phone and began to shake Carly._

"Carly!" I yelled in a light voice.

_She was still sound a sleep, I shook her a little more._

"Carly!" I yelled loudly.

_She fluttered her eyes open and looked at me. She seemed pissed._

"What?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"I just got a phone call from the hospital, Sam got beaten by a hobo in an ally and now she is in a coma, we have to go see her, right now!" I explained to her.

_She bolted out of her seat and got her shoes and coat._

"Oh my god!" she yelled.

"That's what I said," I told her.

"We need to get down there like, right now!" she inforced.

"and I said that too," I said.

_Carly turned to me and just stared at me from across the room. After a good ten seconds or so she spoke up._

"Well are you just going to stand there? Lets MOVE," she yelled.

"I'm coming," I told her.

_She headed out the door as I followed, we ran down the stairs and raced to my truck and drove to the hospital. I couldn't wait much longer to see Sam, luckily the hospital was right down the street from my apartment complex. Although it was close though, I drove as fast as I possibly could. As soon as we got there I parked the car and Carly and I ran into the hospital and talked to the man at the front desk._

"Hi, were here to see Samantha Pucket," I said to him.

"Yes, I just talked to you, She's on the forth floor, third door from the left," he said.

"Thank you," Carly and I said simultaneously.

_We ran in search for Sam's room. After taking the elevator we landed on the fourth floor and did just as the man from the front desk had told us to do, we went to the door that was the third door from the left, and there she was… We looked through the window and saw Sam…laying there. My heart sank… She was a lot worse than I expected her to be. Her eye was black and blue, bruises covered her legs and on the arm that wasn't broken. She was also covered in blood. Their was a male doctor in her room trying to clean off all of the blood. I looked over at Carly for a moment, her jaw was dropped slightly. I could see tears forming from her eyes. She just stared at Sam. She was just as devastated as I was. I put my arm around her and kissed that top of her head and told her that everything would be ok, and Sam would be ok, yet in my mind, I wasn't too sure of that. I knocked on the door to her room. The doctor that was cleaning the blood off of Sam glanced and opened up the door._

"Can I help you," The doctor asked.

"Yes, we are really, really close friends with Sam, Do you mind if we have a minute a lone with her?" I asked politely.

"Its passed visiting hours, you shouldn't even be here," he informed us.

"Look sir, we just found out she was here less than a half hour ago and we have been worried sick, wondering where she is for hours. We weren't informed that it was past visiting hours, but its really important to us, please?" Carly asked.

_The doctor paused, and thought for a moment._

"I'm not suppose to do this but…go ahead," he said as he held the door open for us.

_We walked into her room and sat down on the chairs next to her hospital bed. We looked at Sam. I could only imagine what kind of pain she was in when she was in that ally. I wished that I would have been there to protect her. I couldn't help but think to myself that this was all my fault, when really it wasn't. Carly was sobbing next to me. We were there only but ten minutes when Carly finally spoke up._

"I cant…I cant look at her like this anymore," she said as she was still crying, "Ill be waiting in the truck for you."

"Ok," I told her. "Ill only be a few minutes longer, but were going to have to come back and see her tomorrow morning to check up on her."

"I know, I will come then, just right now…this is to hard for me to handle," she said.

"I understand," I replied.

_Before Carly left she got up from out of her chair and walked over to Sam._

"I love you Sam," she said.

_She took one last look and walked away from her. She opened up the door and looked back at me._

"See you in a bit," she said.

_She shut the door behind her. I watched her leave and then I looked back at Sam. I got up from out of my chair, just as Carly had walked towards Sam. I held her hand which felt cold._

"Hi Sam…" I said.

"I know you cant hear me, but I wanted to tell you how terrible I feel about all of this. I know I wasn't the one did this to you, but I feel like this is all my fault. I feel like a complete asshole…" I said.

_I looked at her and gripped her hand a little more tightly._

"Sam, when we were arguing with each other at my apartment, I hurt myself, just as much as I hurt you. When you left and said that you hated me and that I was a liar and that you never wanted to see me again, in a since…killed me. I couldn't help but cry. I hope that you can understand, I didn't say those things to hurt you, that was the last thing I wanted, I said it because I knew I had to…I have a huge commitment ahead of me and I didn't want to hurt Carly and cheat on her, but in the process I hurt you…I love you Samantha Pucket," I said.

_I could feel the tears forming from my eyes._

"Your hear that Sam…I love you. I always have loved you…" I said.

_Tears rolled down my face._

"I will _always _love you!" I told her.

_I looked down at her. I leaned and kissed her lips softly. I rubbed her hand with my thumb as I continued to cry. I looked at our hand and I noticed Sam's pinky finger overlap mine. I was in shock._

"Sam?" I called out.

_But there was no answer, she just laved there, with her eyes shut, dead silent as she has been like this for hours now._

**I really love this chapter, I hope you feel as strongly as I do about it. Were getting closer and closer to the ending, but there are still a few more chapters left. Please leave me a review of your thoughts on this chapter and the story in its self. I would like to thank the fans, your all awesome! Lastly I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this idea. :D**

**Fictionfanatic001**


	20. Chapter 20

Previously…

_I could feel the tears forming from my eyes._

"Your hear that Sam…I love you. I always have loved you…" I said.

_Tears rolled down my face._

"I will _always _love you!" I told her.

_I looked down at her. I leaned and kissed her lips softly. I rubbed her hand with my thumb as I continued to cry. I looked at our hand and I noticed Sam's pinky finger overlap mine. I was in shock._

"Sam?" I called out.

_But there was no answer, she just laved there, with her eyes shut, dead silent as she has been like this for hours now._

Freddie's P.O.V

_That night I drove back to the apartment with Carly. The both of us were speechless on the way there, not a single word was spoken between the two of us, we were both mortified as to what we had just witnessed. When we arrived we took the elevator to out floor. Once we reached the doors to our apartments, Carly turned to face her apartment door, grabbed out her keys and slid it though the key hole, but she stopped for a moment and she looked back at me with tears in her eyes._

"Freddie!" she says, "I need to stay with you tonight."

_Her voice seemed to fade like when most people when they start to talk while there crying. I reached out to her and I hugged her, holding her tightly. _

"Its ok," I said as Carly continued to cry, " I understand, you can stay with me tonight."

_We released and Carly looked me right in the eyes._

"Thank you," she said.

_She leaned in and kissed my check. I took out my key, put it through the slot and opened up the door, Obviously being a gentlemen by letting Carly walk in first. I shut the door behind us. Being that it was close to four o'clock in the morning, we went to bed right then and there, extremely tired may I add. I laid back to back from Carly. As I tried to close my eyes and fall asleep, I could hear subtle weeping._

"Carly?" I asked.

"yeah," she said faintly.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

_She turned around to look at me. She has tears rolling down her eyes which were all black because of all the mascara that she uses. I hate to say it but she looked like a raccoon, yet my heart went out to her._

"My best friend is in the hospital…in a coma! No I'm not ok!" she said, as she continued to sob hysterically.

_I held her close to me to comfort her, she looked as though she needed some comforting at that moment. _

"Its going to ok," I said, "Sam is going to be just fine, we just need to wait a little while, until she's out of the coma."

"I know, that helps, but I cant stop picturing the way she looked laying in that hospital bed…when I saw her…my heart sank," she said.

"I know, me too, I hated seeing Sam like that," I told her.

_I held her even more tightly._

"But you know what I have been tiring to do about it?" I asked.

"What?" she replied back.

"I have been trying to think about all the happy times that we have had with Sam, imagining her happy and healthy works for me…maybe it will work for you too," I said.

_She looked at me. I leaned in and kissed her softly._

"Thanks," she said in a tender tone of voice.

_After that the two of us fell asleep because of how tired we were. The next morning we woke up and immediately rushed down to the hospital (this time during visiting hours) to visit Sam and to see how she was doing. When we got to the hospital, we walked to Sam's room, noticing that the door was wide open and that her doctor was in to assist her. _

"How is she doing?" I asked.

"You will be pleased to hear that she's actually doing much better, she should be waking up any time now, which isn't very likely, most people wake up within a few weeks, your very lucky, Sam is a fighter," he said.

_Carly and I were relived! We sat down next to Sam in the chairs. We sat…just waiting for hours, when Sam started to slightly move her hand. We both jolted out of our seats and leaned beside Sam's hospital bed side. She was finally waking up after all this time! I couldn't have been more happier, then I was at this very moment._

Sam's P.O.V

_I opened up my eyes and all I could see were blurs of color. After a while of my eyes adjusting I started to see a bit more clearly now, Carly and Freddie stood next to me._

"Sam?" The two of them asked simultaneously.

_I only moaned in response. The two of them were very happy, Freddie had the largest smile on his face. I was happy to realize the friends that I have and how much they really care about me. _

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" Freddie asked.

_I stumbled on my words a little bit._

"good," I eventually said.

"That's great," Carly said, "I'm so happy your awake."

"speaking of which," I said I continued to stumble on my words even more, "How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Not long, a few days," Carly replied.

"A FEW DAYS?" I yelled.

"shhhh, relax Sam, your doctor said that most people stay in a coma for a few weeks, it's amazing, the fact that you came out of yours in a matter of a few days," Freddie said tiring to make me feel better.

"Oh," I said. I paused for a moment. "Hey Carly?" I asked.

"Yeah Sam," she said.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked her.

"Sure Sam, you're my best friend, I will do anything for you, what do you need me to do?" she asked me.

"Well actually I was wondering if you could leave and Freddie to talk…alone," I said to her.

"Oh…" she replied. "yeah, sure…that's fine," she said.

_She seamed a little upset by that, but she left the room anyway. As soon as Carly shut the door and walked away, Freddie immediately started apologizing, fast enough is to where I couldn't understand him._

"Freddie!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"No need for you to explain your self," I told him.

_He looked a bit confused._

"Come here," I said.

_Now he looked even more confused, but he did as he was told._

"Closer," I said.

_He continued to move closer. _

"Closer," I said again.

_He moved so close to me that are lips were brushing against each others. He held my hand._

"I herd you…" I whispered.

_He began to cry. I wiped away a tear from his eye with my thumb, just as he did for me that night at the state fair._

"But I thought?" I began, but I cut him off.

"I couldn't hear you…" I said. I paused. "I could hear _everything_…"

_He leaned down to kiss my hand._

"Freddie?" I called out.

_He looked back up at me, alert._

"Yes Sam?" he responded back.

"I love you too," I said.

_He smiled and I smiled back at him._

"And I sorry for storming out like that," I said.

_Freddie shook his head._

"Don't be," he said. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have said the things that I said."

"No Freddie…" I paused for a moment and then continued to speak again, "You said the things that you said for a reason, you had too… I just didn't realize that…it was too late anyway, I couldn't have had you mine even I wanted to, so I'm sorry." I told him.

_Freddie and I kissed passionately for around thirty seconds._

"Freddie?" I called out again.

"Your going to be a great husband, Carly is very lucky…and one day…your going to be a great father," I told him.

"Thank you…" he said with a smile.

"So…" I said.

"So…" he replied back.

"So I guess I will see you at the wedding then," I said.

"Yep, I guess so," he said.

_There was a silence in the room, yet it didn't last very long._

"Feel better Sam," he told me.

"I will," I replied.

"bye," he said.

_He turned and was about to walk out, but he turned and looked at me, came back and kissed my lips softly. We smiled at each other and then he walked away, leaving me with nothing but a memory…_

**So were down to twenty chapters now! I cant believe it! Please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. I would like to thank the fans for supporting the story and most importantly (as always) I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this great story idea! Thanks again! :D**

**Fictionfanatic001**


	21. Chapter 21

Sam's P.O.V

_It was the afternoon of April 7__th__ 2012, in other words the day of Carly and Freddie's wedding. Turns out that Carly really is the love of Freddie's life, I guess some things don't work out in your favor. I knew that I had to learn to accept it, which I'm not going to lie, is not that easy. I was in a dressing room getting ready. I wore the little red dress with the flowered neck line that I bought a few weeks ago, along with a pair of black high heels, which I must admit where very uncomfortable! My hair was down and curly, as it normally is, and my face was caked on with makeup, more than I would normally where, but i`m ok with it. I looked at myself in the mirror in front of me._

"Well…" I said out loud to myself, "I'm ready to take on the worst day of my life."

_I walked into Carlys dressing room beside mine. She standing in front of the mirror just as I did only a few minutes ago, only she was admiring herself most likely telling herself how beautiful she looked, which so happens to be true, she really looked beautiful. She was wearing her long, white gown which was strapless, made of mostly lace, with a large bow. Her hair was down, just as mine, yet instead of being in small little spiral curls as mine were, she had large, loose curls, her face also caked on with a lot of makeup. _

"So…" Carly began "what do you think?"

"I think you look beautiful," I told her.

"Thank you, so do you," she told me.

_Carly continued to look at herself in the mirror, then she looked back at me._

"Come here," she said.

_I walked up to her in front of her mirror and stood beside her._

"Look at us…." Carly said.

"Yeah….can you believe that were still friends after all these years?" I asked her.

"No, but I'm still thankful that we are friends and I'm also very thankful that you were willing to be my maid of honor," she said.

"hey, we promised each other that we would be each others maid of honor, didn't we?" I asked.

_She hugged me._

"we sure did," Carly told me.

"You norvice?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little, this is my wedding day you know, I guess I'm suppose to be norvice," she said.

"Well this is why I came, I wanted to tell you that there's nothing to worry about…Freddie will make a great husband," I said.

_It took a lot for me to say that, but I knew it was the right thing to say._

"I got to go, Ill see you in there," I said.

"yup," she said.

_I shut her door and as I exited through her door, I herd her take a deep breath in, preparing herself._

Freddie's P.O.V

_The wedding has officially started, I stood at the alter in my black and white tuxedo watching everyone walk in, including Sam, who looked so beautiful. I kept telling myself that I was doing to right thing by marring Carly, yet something really didn't feel right about it. Finally, Carly came walking down the aisle with Spencer. Carlys dad died overseas just before Sam left for California. Carly also looked beautiful in her long white, strapless gown, made mostly of lace. Her Vaile framed her face. She eventually reached the alter and stood in front of me as Spencer clamed his seat._

"We are gathered here today in the sight of god, and in the face of family and friends to join together Freddie Benson and Carly Shay in holy matrimony," the preacher said.

_The wedding continued on. I tried paying attention to the wedding and my own thoughts all at the same time, but that back fired on me. I looked back and forth at Carly and Sam, still tiring to convince myself that this is right, that I belong with Carly. Sam looked like she was sick from the sight of the wedding, I knew that she would much rather be anywhere else right now than to watch me get married to someone that wasn't her. Before I knew it, we got down to the core end of the wedding._

"Freddie Benson, do you take Carly Shay to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part?" he asked me.

_My mind was racing. I continued looking back and forth at Carly and Sam. Carly looked so happy, yet I could see tears forming from Sam's eyes across the room. I started to break a sweat. "Freddie, who is going to make you happy?" I asked myself at the last minute. _

"I…" I said.

_Carly looked with an expression on her face that read "well…"_

"I Cant, I'm so sorry," I said.

_Everyone gasped, the people in the crowd looked around and started whispering to each other about what had just happened. Carly`s face fell, I could see tears forming in her eyes. I felt terrible, yet relieved all at the same time._

"why not?" the preacher asked me.

" Because…I'm in love with someone else," I admitted.

_The crowed gasped again._

"Would you quit that!" I yelled.

"What.." Carly said in a whisper voice…stunned.

_I left the alter and over to Sam._

"I'm in love with Samantha Pucket!" I yelled.

_I looked out on the crowed who again looked shocked, yet they didn't gasp again, because I told them not to. "I'm a good enforcer," I told myself._

"Yeah, that's right," I said to everyone.

_I turned back over to Sam and looked at her dead in the eyes, and took her hands._

"I'm in love with Samantha Pucket," I yelled again so everyone could hear me.

"Sam…I love you," I said again.

_I didn't want to stop saying it, I loved her deeply. When I'm with her, the entire world goes away. Sam was crying, but it wasn't a sign of sadness, these where tears of joy. I used my thumb to wipe away the tears from her eyes and then caressed her face with my hand. _

"I love you too," she yelled in a shaky voice, this way everyone could hear.

_Sam jumped into my arms, the look on her face screamed that she couldn't have been any happier and we kissed passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and wrapped her legs around my waist. My hands were placed at her thighs to hold her up. We could hear the crowd clapping and cheering behind us. What I didn't see was the look on Carlys face, which was a look of disgust and sadness all in one. I released Sam and we stopped kissing and we looked at each other and smiled. I hugged her tightly, picked her up slightly from the ground and spun her around in a circle, as the crowd continued to cheer and clap for us. I couldn't have been happier, but then Carly walked over to me. I turned to her and she slapped me across the face…hard!_

"I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN FREDDIE BENSON! YOU LIED TO ME! I HATE YOU!" Carly screamed, she paused and started to cry, she continued. " I hate you…" she said in a shaky crying voice.

_She turned to Sam and her face turned beat red._

"And you! Sam how could you! You ruined my wedding! You ruined everything!" she yelled still in a shaky crying type voice.

_Sam continued to cry as Carly spoke to her._

"I NEVER WHAT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN EITHER! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF ANY FRIEND OF MINE! I HATE YOU!" Carly screamed.

_She continued to cry hysterically and she ran out of the church. I have never seen Sam cry as much in one as she had today, I tried calming her down, but I knew that that would be hard considering that Carly is her best friend. _

"Hey," I said tiring to get her attention.

_She looked at me._

"Its ok," I said tiring to calm her down.

"No its not," she said, "Carly is my best friend and now not only dose she hate me but I ruined the wedding."

"No you didn't," I said, "I ruined the wedding, I'm the one that told her that I couldn't marry her."

"Why would you do that knowing that it would hurt her," Sam asked me.

"Because Sam…I knew that by doing what I just did would hurt her, but I knew that if I didn't do it that I would hurt the girl I really love," I told her.

_Sam smiled at me._

"And who might that be?" she asked sarcastically.

_I smiled back at her. "Sam…you gotta love her," I said to myself. I grabbed her by her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed yet again…_

**This was the chapter I have waited MOUTHS to write, this was the idea lingering in my mind when seddieSUPERFAN101 gave me the story idea, which I think came out really well, let me know what you think in a review, I defiantly want to here from you now more than ever before! And don't worry, there is still more to come, THE STORYS NOT QUITE OVER YET! I still got some ideas up my sleeve! I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for the story idea, and the fans/ readers of ifall for you, which has almost received 10,000 hits! Thanks again! :D**

**Fictionfanatic001**


	22. Chapter 22

Sam's P.O.V

_A month has passed since the wedding and Freddie and I couldn't be happier. We were lying in his bed together. The sunlight was what woke me up, Freddie was still sleeping. I looked at him and gave a half smile, I decided to move closer to him. I watching him sleep, he looked very peaceful. Then all of a sudden he moans and his eyes shoot open, he looks at me and he lets out a giggle. I smile at him._

"Good morning" he said.

_He leaned and kissed the top of my head softly and gazed into my eyes._

"Good morning," I reply, "sleep well?"

"mhmm," he said in a sexy tone of voice.

_He wrapped his arm around me and we laid side by side. There was something on my mind…I knew I needed to tell him, but I really didn't want to, I let it wait._

"I really don't want to get up," he said.

_I giggle._

"I can tell, why not, your lazy?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, its because I'm happy where I am, laying next to you…" he said.

"awww," I also said this sarcastically, Freddie knows I'm not the romantic type.

_We laid down in silence enjoying each others company for a while, but we knew that we needed to get up, so we did. We both went into the kitchen and I sat down as Freddie made breakfast._

"You know you could help," Freddie said.

"I thought we went over this, as my boyfriend you do stuff for me and I sit back and watch," I say.

_Freddie smiles._

"That's not necessarily how it works, but I'm fine with it," he said.

_I smile and get up out of my seat and give him a hug from behind._

"umm, what's this for?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said "I'm just in the mood…"

_Freddie turns around and faces me._

"Oh…well in that case," he says.

_He grabs my waist and he kisses me…passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck and then eventually sliding my hand down his back. He lifts my shirt slightly and his warm fingers touch my skin, it felt amazing, but then I remembered something…_

"Freddie," I say as he comes up for air, "The bacon!"

_Freddie lets go of me and turns around only to notice that the bacon was burt…I was devastated._

"Sorry baby, I burt the bacon," he said.

_I let out a sigh._

"That's alright…you mean more to me than bacon anyway, now where we?" I said.

_Freddie looked shocked._

"I'm sorry, I don't think I herd you right, can you say that again?" he asks.

"No! You know what I said! That took so much to say!" I said.

_He slides his hands on the inside of my shirt and massages my waist. It felt so good. Then he kissed me softly._

"Please…" he says.

_I couldn't resist._

"Ugh!…you mean more to me than bacon," I said.

"I never thought I would ever hear you say that," he said.

"Yeah, well don't get use to it," I said with a smile.

_He smiled back and we continued kissing. After a while we kind of ended up on the couch kissing. He leans up and is about to speak._

"Hey, I got a surprise for you later," he said.

"Freddie you know I don't like surprises," I reminded him.

"I know, but I think your going to like this one, I'm going to be gone for a little while, ok? But I will be back by 8:00pm, be ready then," he said.

"what for?" I asked.

_Freddie got up and I followed him into his bedroom._

"I told you it's a surprise," he reminded me.

"Ugh!" I yelled.

_He went into his bathroom, which was conveniently right next to his bedroom and got changed. He came back out a few minutes later carrying a bag with a suit in it, which I found to be a bit strange. When he walked out he kissed me softly._

"Where something pretty," he said to me.

_I nodded my head._

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied.

_He kissed me once more and he left. "Now what to do with myself?" I thought. I took all the time I had getting ready. At 7:55pm the doorbell rang. I opened it and it was Freddie. It looked like he changed into his suit that he brought with him when he left._

"sexy," I said.

_He giggled and took a look at my attire. I wore a little black mini dress with a pair of high heels, which were killing me, "hopefully all the pain will be worth it in the end," I said to myself._

"Thank you, and I must say your looking quite sexy yourself." he said.

"nice try." I said.

"alright," he said.

_He walked through the door and came around behind me and placed a blindfold over my eyes._

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You will see," he said, "come on!"

"Freddie, I cant see! Plus I'm wearing huge heels!" I told him.

"Its ok, Ill guide you," he said grabbing my hand.

"Fine! But if I fall, its on you," I told him.

"I would never let you fall," he said.

_He walked for what seemed like a long time. Freddie kept telling me where to walk which was really nice of him, then again, he IS the one who put me in a blind fold. We stopped._

"Ok, I'm afraid that your going to fall since threes a step in front of us, so I'm going to carry you," he said.

"um…ok," I said.

_He picked me up. One arm was around my back while the other was at my legs. He climbed over the step and let me down. _

"Alright, were here," he said.

"Great, now take this blind fold off of me," I demanded.

_He did, we were on the tares. I turned around to look at him and noticed a picnic basket._

"You took me to the tares?" I asked him.

"Remember Sam, this was where we had our first kiss," he reminded me.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled.

_He sat the picnic basket down and came up closer to me and grabbed my waist. I put my hands on his shoulders._

"I wanted tonight to be special, so I thought I would bring you to a special place, with some special food," he said.

_He kisses me softly._

"Now I recall you saying something about some sort of special food…" I say.

_He walks over to grab his picnic basket and opens it for me to see. I notice inside was spaghetti and meatballs._

"On the night we kissed for the first time, was also the night on iCarly when you and Carly did the meatball war and later when you came out you were eating meatballs," he reminded me.

"Well that's very sweet of you," I said and kissed him on the cheek, "Now lets eat!"

"Great!" he says.

_We sat down at the same spot we kissed and we ate the spaghetti, which was really good! All of a sudden something comes back to mind. This morning I tried telling Freddie something, but I couldn't, but I knew that I needed to tell him, I just let it all out right here…right now._

"Freddie, I need to move back to California," I told him.

"what?" he asks me surprised.

"You told me to never give up on my dreams at the bar a few months ago and I'm not going to. My whole life is in California, the only thing that's missing is you, I'm sorry Freddie, we cant do this anymore.." I said as tears started forming in my eyes.

_Freddie got up and hugged me._

"Sam please don't cry." he told me.

"I'm sorry," I said with a scratchy voice "I just don't want to live my life without you…I love you Freddie."

"I love you too," he said.

_Freddie held me tighter and held my shoulders._

"Look at me Sam," he tells me.

_I do so. He wipes away the tears from my eyes._

"Sam, I would do anything and everything for you just so I can have you in my life, even if that means leaving my life here in Seattle, because you are my life and that's the reason why I brought you here tonight," he told me.

_He got down one knee and slide a box out of his pocket, opened it. I could feel the tears._

"Will you marry me?" he asks.

_My mind was racing I didn't know what to think! I couldn't help but cry because of how happy I was._

"Yes!" I yelled.

_I could tell by the look on his face that he was very happy! He picked me up and kissed me, holding me tightly. Eventually he dropped my down to the ground. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger. I couldn't have been happier!_

**_AN EXTRA SPECIAL MESSAGE!_**

**I loved writing this, tell me what you thought of it a review. I also wanted to bring something to everyone's attention, if you haven't noticed already, in every chapter I always thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for giving me this story idea. Back when I made my ilost my mind speculation I told everyone that followed that story that I had writers block and needed a general story idea, so now since I have more followers I figured I would give YOU that same chance. Leave me in a review a general story idea, a plot of a story that I could write, just it has to be related to Seddie. The person who gives me the best idea will get a shout out in all of the chapters of my upcoming story and also if you would like to give me ONLY your first name I will give you your own part in the story as an extra thank you as I did for seddie SUPERFAN101 and or Macy (by the way she is going to be in the next chapter) This is going to last up until the last chapter of ifall for you which is coming up soon since I have only two or three more chapters to write. The winners username will be announced as well as there story idea and the name I have decided on for the story! Lastly, I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for the story idea and the fans :D**

**Fictionfanatic001**


	23. Chapter 23

Freddie's P.O.V

_I just woke up on a Sunday morning, I turned and Sam wasn't beside me. I sprung out of bed._

"Sam?" I called out.

_There was no answer. I steeped out of my room and into the kitchen. She was sitting at the table._

"Hey," I said as I sat down next to her.

"Hey," she replied not sounding so enthusiastic.

"_Something's wrong," I told myself._

"What's wrong," I asked her.

"Did you send out a wedding invitation to Carly?" she asked.

"Of course I did," I told her calmly.

"Did you hear from her?" she asked.

_She looked at me waiting for my response. I didn't want to tell her, but I knew that I had to._

"No…" I said softly.

_She sighed._

"I did talk to Spencer though, I didn't get a legitimate answer if they were coming or not, he just said that Carly wasn't taking all of this very well," I told her.

_There was an awkward silence…_

"You ok?" I asked reaching out for her hand.

"yeah I guess so…Its just that I at least pretended to be happy for the two of you getting married, yet she cant even pretend to be happy for the two of use getting married…I guess I don't blame her though, I would have hated to be in her shoes the day of her wedding." she said.

"I'm sorry," I said as I kissed the top of her head, she didn't react much. "So now since Carlys not going to be your maid of honor…who's going to be her replacement?"

"Macy, I talked to her about it the other day and she started freaking out about it," she said.

"I bet! You told me that she was a super psycho seddie fan," I said.

"yep! She sure is…anyway we need to start working on the last minute wedding plans," Sam demanded.

_I gazed into her eyes and moved closer to her._

"Couldn't we put it off just a little white longer?" I asked playfully.

_I kissed her lips softly and slowly started kissing her neck. I looked back up at her for her response. Our foreheads touched._

"I think we can," she replied.

_We smiled at each other. I got up out of my seat and picked her up, one arm holding her up by the middle of her back and the other supporting at her thighs._

"What are you doing?" Sam asked me.

"I'm tiring to make this traditional!" I exclaimed.

_Sam and I laughed. I then carried her into the bedroom._

Sam's P.O.V

_A week has gone by_, _It was my wedding day. I looked at myself in the mirror in front of me, just as I did at Carlys wedding, except this time, I'm the one in white. My Dress was beautiful. It was a long white gown with Chantilly lace appliques. My hair was down, just as it always was, with my everyday spiral curls, just today I defined them more with a clip-less curling iron. I wasn't wearing a ton of makeup like I was at Carlys wedding, but I am wearing more makeup than I normally wear. I took a deep breath in. "Relax," I told myself. Soon after I herd a knock on my door._

"Come in!" I yell.

_The door opened, it was Macy._

"Oh my god! You look so pretty!" she yelled.

_She ran up to me in hugged me._

"Thanks," I replied.

_When she let go of me I got to take a good look at the dress that we picked out together which was a light purple (for seddie of Corse, Freddie and I both agreed on purple), it was strapless and came down to her knees. I don't throw compliments around very much, but I think today is the perfect day to._

"You look great," I told her.

"Thank you," she replied. She looked at me and spoke "I cant believe your getting married!"

"I know," I said. "I'm starting to get a little novice though."

"Don't be, today is the beginning of the rest of your happy life with the man you love," Macy replied.

_I smiled._

"Freddie? A man?" I asked.

"Your really going to make fun of Freddie on you twos wedding day?" she asked me in a not-so-serious- tone of voce.

"Yep!" I yelled.

"Same old Sam," she said.

_We hugged each other again. _

"Ill see you out there," she said.

"Ill be the one in white," I reminded her.

_Macy giggled._

"I look out for you!" she said, "Bye."

_She shut the door on the way out. In just a matter of time, just as Macy told me, will start the beginning…_

"Well…" I said out loud to myself, still looking in the mirror, "here goes nothing…"

Freddie's P.O.V

_I'm standing in my dressing room taking a final look at myself in the mirror, with my tuxedo and my extremely worried expression plastered upon my face. The door flung open, it was Gibby._

"Hey, Its about that time, bro," He told me.

"You know you could have knocked," I implied.

"Yeah…I _could _have, but I didn't," he replied.

_I shot him a stern look._

"sorry," he said.

"I thought so," I said.

_When I was about to marry Carly, she didn't give me an option for my best man, I ended up having to go with a friend of hers that I didn't even know, but Sam really didn't care, therefore, Gibby is my best man. I took a second to realize what had been going on. I took a deep breath in._

"Thanks Gib," I said.

_He took a closer look at me._

"You alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I'm just a little nervous," I said.

"a little?" he asked.

"Ok, I'm really nurvice," I replied.

"You shouldn't be, its your wedding day, I mean sure you screwed up your last wedding, and problem ruined Carlys life and-" he said. I cut him off.

"Your not helping," I said starting to get a little angry.

"Look the point is, is that your positive that Sam is you know…_the one_?" He said.

_I laughed, Gibby is so….Gibby._

"Yes, I'm sure," I said to him.

"Then there is nothing to worry about," he reminded me.

_I gave him a look that said "thank you, I needed that."_

"I got to go," he said, "You better hurry!"

"I know," I said, "see you."

_I looked at myself one last time in the mirror and took another deep breath in._

"My second wedding day," I said out loud to myself. "well…here goes nothing…"

Sam's P.O.V

_The wedding has started. I stood behind all of the people standing up in it, of Corse I was last in line since the bride is the last one to come out. I stood next to Tbo. Since I didn't have a father, I desided to ask Tbo to stand in._

"You were right, Sam," he said. I turned to him with a blank expression on my face. "I said _Maybe _Freddie wasn't the right man and _maybe _he isn't the one your looking for, but it turns out he is going to be the one your going to spend the rest of your life with." he said.

"Yep, I knew in my heart that Freddie was the one and I was going to stop at nothing until I made him mine," I replied.

_The last of the people standing up in my wedding went out already, there was no one left to walk except Tbo and I._

"Are you ready Sam?" he asked me.

"Iv been ready my entire life," I said.

_I walked out with him. I could here the instrumental music in the background as I walked down the aisle. I sang the words in my head "here come the bride, all dressed in white," sadly that's about everything I knew. I looked at Freddie who stood at the front of the alter. He mouthed to me "you look beautiful", I mouthed him back "Thank you." Walking up the aisle while everyone looked at me was an amazing feeling, I didn't take a second of it for granted. I noticed right before I got up to the alter that Freddie was looking down at my purple converse sticking out from underneath my wedding dress. I reached the alter and Tbo went to take his seat. Freddie lifted up my Vail witch was in front of my face and put it behind me._

"Purple converse? Really?" he asked me in a whisper voice.

"yes! This is my wedding and I hate wearing heels!" I reinforced in a whisper voice.

_We smiled at each other._

"We are gathered here today," the minister began "in sight of god, and in the face of family and friends to join together Freddie Benson and Samantha Pucket in holy matrimony."

_The wedding continued, it went on and on and on, until finally the important part came along._

"Freddie Benson," the minister said, "do you take Samantha Pucket to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, for sickness and in heath, by death do us part?"

_This was when I started to get nerves. This was the exact moment Freddie turned Carly down, but Freddie gave me a reassuring smile before he answered which made me a little less worried._

"I do," he said.

"_What a relief!" I said to myself._

"Samantha Pucket, do you take Freddie Benson to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in heath, by death do us part?" the minister asked me.

"Yes…" I said, but then I realized what an idiot I just made myself look like, "I mean, I do…"

_The crowd laughed, including Freddie._

"You may now kiss the bride."

_I never thought I would hear those words. We did exactly that! This kiss was amazing, we started off kissing softly and then a bit more passionately. We lost track of time. The minister pretended to clear his thought to get our attention, in which he did. We let go._

"Sorry," Freddie and I said at the same time.

_Everyone started cheering and the wedding bells started ringing. I got married and as Macy had told me before, today is the beginning to the rest of my life with Freddie! Instead of a limo or anything fancy, we just drove Freddie's truck to the airport for our honeymoon, although we did get a sign attached to can coke bottles on strings "Just married." We field the church on our way to the air port. This is by far the best day of my existence! So…I guess this is it…I guess this really is my happily ever after!_

**AN EXTRA SPECIAL MESSAGE!**

**I loved writing this chapter. It took my hours upon hours of nothing but writing but I hope it turned out alright. THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! THERE IS STILL ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! I would also like to remind you all of the contest I'm having, if any of you have any general story ideas/ plots that have to do with seddie, please write them out in a review, if you have more than one, feel free to share them all. SeddieSUPERFAN101 had two ideas! All of the ideas will be put into constitution and the winner will be announced in the last chapter, in other words, very soon, so this is your last chance! If I choose your idea then obviously I will incorporate my next story with your idea, I will give you a shout out in every chapter of my next story, and finally, I will give you a roll in the story, just as I did for seddieSUPERFAN101 (Macy). Lastly I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 for the story idea, and lastly the fans for nothing nut positive feedback, I really appreciate it! I would like to mention that I have gotten over 10,000 hits! Extra special thank you for that! Your awesome! :D**

**fictionfanatic001**


	24. Chapter 24

Sam's P.O.V

**3 YEARS LATER…**

_Freddie and I flew to Seattle for the week to visit our families. We haven't been here in years. Since we have been married Freddie and I decided that we wanted to have children, with that being said, I am six mouths pregnant. Freddie was back at the little hotel that we were staying at, I was plotting a secret dinner date tonight, but I told him that I was going to get a smoothie. On my way back from my little trip I saw someone walking down the street, It was a skinny women with medium length brown hair and brown eyes. I recognized her immediately and it looked as though she could recognize me too. We both came to a sudden stop. I looked at her._

"Carly?" I asked.

"Sam?" she asked me back.

_I nodded my head, Carly seemed very existed, she smiled._

"Oh my god, I cant believe it!" she yelled.

_She gave me a bear hug._

"I know! I never would have guessed I would have seen you again." I stated.

_Here on out things got just a tad bit awkward since we hadn't seen each other in what seems like forever, plus the last time we seen each other she wanted to kill me on her wedding day!_

"So I'm just going to take a guess that your pregnant…" Carly said.

_I smiled and laughed a little at her statement._

"Yes, six mouths," I said.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you!" She said.

"Thank you." I replied.

_There was a silence, but Carly broke it by asking me a question._

"Whose the father?"

_I didn't want to make eye contact with her, I was really worried about what she was going to think and how she would react. Things got real awkward, real fast, but I knew that I had to tell her eventually._

"Freddie…" I said softly.

_Carlys face fell._

"Oh…"

_Carly glanced at my wedding ring._

"You guys got married?" she asked.

"Yeah, three years ago." I replied.

_There was yet another awkward silence._

"Look, I'm so sorry about the way I acted…what I said to you guys at the wedding, I was just really…emotional," she said.

"That's ok, I completely understand, if I was in your shoes I wouldn't be so happy either," I said.

_We both laughed._

"Yeah, I guess Freddie and I just weren't meant to be…but I found myself a man." she said.

_She lifted up her left hand and showed me her wedding ring._

"Oh my god! You got married too!" I yelled.

_I took a closer look at the ring._

"so whose your man?" I asked playfully.

"Gibby," she said happily.

"Gibby? Wow! I never would have guessed!" I replied.

"Yeah, me nether," she replied back.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"about a year ago."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Hey I need to go, give me a call sometime and tell Freddie that I said hi," Carly said.

"I most certainly will!" I replied.

"Good luck with your baby." she said.

"Thanks."

"Bye." We said at the same time.

_We both started walking away, but there was still something on my mind. I stopped and called out her name._

"Carly!" I yelled.

_She stopped, turned back around and looked at me again._

"I'm having a girl…her name is going to be Carly…" I said.

_Carly looked like she was about to cry, but these looked to be tears of joy. She was so happy. She up to me and hugged me lightly (remembering that I am pregnant). We back away slightly from each other._

"Goodbye Sam," Carly said.

_Tears started to well up in my eyes._

"Goodbye Carly." I replied.

_We both parted our ways and we never seen or heard from each other ever again…_

_THE END!_

**A VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**This may have been short for a last chapter, but I thought it turned out quite nicely. I have had this idea in mind for mouths and I think that it was the perfect way to end this story. Let me know what you thought of my story. I would like to thank seddieSUPERFAN101 (macy) for coming up with this story idea for me, it really means a lot to me! You have been such a big help! Also I would like to thank the fans of the story, I really hope that you all enjoyed it. By the time this is gone up I will have over 12,000 hits! That is so crazy to me! Thank you so much! As you all know I held a little contest for story ideas. I would like to thank all of you for sending in your story ideas! I had a few people tell me through a review, but I also had a lot come in via private message, with that being said, I had a big decision to make! I loved all of your ideas they were all great! But in the end I had came down to one winner/idea/username! This person is… purpleAM138! I loved the idea and I got a lot of other ideas from it! The plot of the story is that Sam confesses to Freddie that she loves him but Freddie doesn't love her back, but he lies out of pity by telling her that he loves her. They start to go out and with time Freddie falls in love with her, but Sam discovers that Freddie lied to her…What will Freddie do to convince Sam that he really is in love with her? Will Sam believe him? What will happen to seddie? Find out in my new story which is going to be called ithink I love you! Thanks again you guys for everything! Make sure to check out my new story. Make sure to put me, fictionfanatic001 on author alert so you know when my next story comes out! I love you all! :D**

**Fictionfanatic001**


End file.
